Admiration
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Wally has admired Wallace ever since he first saw him on TV in a contest. With his sickness subsiding, Wally runs away from home in order to become a powerful Pokemon Trainer and win Wallace's respect. But love is no simple matter, as Wally must learn how to make choices and personal sacrifices carefully for the sake of his happiness and the happiness of those around him.


A/N: This has to be the first ever WallacexWally fanfic every on . I checked, and there wasn't a SINGLE fic about them at all as of 30/5/2014. Hopefully more people will ship these two cute dorks together. Heck, I can't even find fanart of them together.

I call this ship "Sicklyshipping" - and if there's an official name for it, then lemme know, but I picked Sicklyshipping because Wally was canonly sick in the game. I'm following his personality from his game version as I haven't read the Pokemon manga before.

Also, this fanfic is in WALLY'S POV, and there's violence near the end of the fanfic.

I don't usually write Pokemon fanfics as I've exclusively written ones based in Hetalia, but... Enjoy!

* * *

I've always admired Wallace ever since I was a child. From the moment I saw him on TV starring in a Pokémon contest in Johto, I must've fallen for him pretty hard. Being sheltered with sickness constantly meant I got to watch TV a lot and mom always had these contest programs, so I guess it was her fault that I like fashion-stuff. I don't really care about the moves the Pokémon used, I cared more about what the trainers adorned them in before the battles ruin their coats. But Wallace was so amazing in the one program I saw with his first and only on-screen appearance, entering with only a Feebas. While Feebas are better than Magikarp, I wouldn't count on a flopping fish being a beauty contest winner. Sure enough, Feebas only won second-place in the contest, but Wallace looked really delighted anyway. That smile, the light clothes he wore and those amazing eyes… As a child, you wouldn't really know what romantic love is, but I SWEAR that's the exact emotion I felt.

I re-watched that episode again and watched every single contest episode with mom on evenings, but for some stupid reason dad didn't like me watching those episodes. All I wanted to do was see how the clothes on the Pokémon were made (and see Wallace again) but I don't think dad liked me having 'effeminate' thoughts so he took me outside a lot to play 'manly' sports. I was hopeless at sports – it was one of the reasons I'm home-schooled because I got bullied so much for being weak, but dad decided that I'm a 'sporty person.'

But it turned out horribly when he took me to the park outside Petalberg City, and embarrassed me in front of a lot of people. He tried to teach he how to play cricket, but he threw the ball too close and it bounced off my bat and hit my nose, giving me a nosebleed; and then we played football but when I went to kick the ball I slipped and fell on my butt… What's worse is that a few people hung around just to watch a silly little kid with green hair fail badly at sports. Dad didn't do anything to chase them off, he just huffed and told me to 'man up' because 'I'll be a pro at sports one day and they'll be sorry they mocked me.' After one particularly dreadful afternoon, I told mom everything and how upset it was making me, and she almost DIVORCED dad because unlike him mom would rather that I have a say in matters instead of being thrust into hare-brained schemes. But she went as far as kicking dad out the house for a full week before he came back and promised us all a warm, sunny holiday in Lilycove City. _TO WATCH THE FINALS OF A POKEMON BEAUTY CONTEST._ Mom only forgave dad because I was too happy to be mad anymore at him.

And so, on my 10th birthday, we all went to the massive Pokémon contest hall and watched the Master Rank Beauty contest.

But that wasn't the best part.

_Wallace was participating as a contestant!_

* * *

I'm back; I wanted to take a break from writing this diary and took my medicine. Now where was I…?

Oh yeah, in that contest, Wallace used his Milotic as his entry Pokémon. The magnificent Pokémon coiled up to rest on the ground while Wallace merely reached up to rest a cute tiara on her head and wrapped a shiny purple scarf around her neck – it looked like silk, but there were also little crystal beads sewn onto the hems, catching the lights of the stadium nicely. I remember mom whispering to dad that she'd love to have a silk scarf for Christmas adorned with diamonds.

But then my least favourite part of the contest began – the battles. Wallace looked as disappointed like I did as he removed the tiara and the luxurious scarf, but maintained a dashing smile… It's all I wanted to watch – his expression. I want to see him despair, smile, laugh and everything…

Despite me not liking the battles, it was Wallace's battle style and techniques that finally made me see the light. Milotic didn't stumble around like a Slaking or bounce awkwardly like a Spinda, but she moved with the same grace that Wallace has. The battle didn't last long, as the Milotic simply spun around in the air towards the Slaking like a torpedo and fired an aurora beam. It was like seeing a massive shining bullet flying and spiralling through the air, and the crowd almost exploded with cheers and applauses. But for the first time in my life I was jumping in the air and cheering really loudly at the top of my lungs like everyone else and waving my mini-flags.

Wallace looked directly into the crowd and our eyes met.

_And he winked at me with a small smile._

Oh my gosh, throughout my life I had fainting fits, so I know what it's like to feel faint and actually faint, but THAT wink did a number on me and I slumped back into my seat before the lights blurred out and I promptly passed out.

I woke up in the Pokémon Centre since I wasn't seriously ill, but mom and dad were having a row outside the bedroom I stayed in and I slipped out of bed just to listen to them through the thin door. Oh boy, mom was really letting dad have it, screeching and yelling but dad SHOUTED back at her for once, trying to stand up for himself. Usually, he'd accept whatever trouble he caused to be his fault, but now he was trying to convince mom that it was just a one-off that I passed out from the excitement and that my heart hasn't stopped. Right now though, I can only think about the reason I passed out – my dear Wallace, surely the champion of the Beauty Pokémon contest… But sadly, I realised that I passed out before the 3rd and final round could commence, which was the individual tests, so I don't know if Wallace even won… I remember worrying to death that he probably lost his cool because he winked at a kid and lost focus…

But just as silence brought time to a standstill outside the door, I panicked and dived back into bed out of habit. The door clicked as it opened, and I just pretended to be asleep and breathed very lightly for good measure. But I didn't hear mom ask me if I was awake or hear dad comment about my light snoring, I just felt someone brush my hair off my forehead and I opened my eyes. I didn't pass out because I was lying down, but I might as well have. Wallace smiled at me.

"Hello, Wally. You seem to be feeling better now! I was worried when you passed out, but your parents took you out before I could check on you."

His words were like silk to my hazy hearing. I stammered in shock; "D-did you win?"

Wallace laughed softly and kneeled down beside the bed, brushing his fringe back behind his ear. "I have, yes! I'm the winner of the Master Rank Beauty contest~!"

"That's… that's amazing!" I exclaimed with a great smile and I sat up, only to feel my chest constrict and I coughed at the familiar pain. My asthma attack has started again. Wallace frowned a little in concern while my parents came over and sat on the bed with me, encouraging me to use my inhaler, which I did, and then I calmed down.

"Forgive the interruption, Mr Wallace," my mom apologised, "Wally's been sick and frail since he was a baby – today's outing was the first holiday we had in ages."

"No worries, these kind of things can't be helped," Wallace assured her and he checked his watch, only to groan softly, "I'm the one apologising now – I got to meet my mentor soon, and fast! Get well soon, Wally!"

After that, he left, leaving an empty feeling in my heart. It seemed to make my asthma worse, not seeing him, but it was purely mental. I watched the newest episodes of Pokémon contests, but I couldn't see Wallace in any of them – but I didn't want mom to think I only watch them just to see Wallace, so I carried on the façade that I really love watching Pokémon Contests.

* * *

I watched them well up until I was 14 years old, when my doctor finally recommended that I go live in a town where the air is clean such as Vendanturf Town. Of course, because that place is hard to gain access geographically, mom and dad protested against the idea, saying that it was expensive enough living in an expensive city like Petalberg, but eventually gave in because my cousin Wanda said over the phone that she wouldn't mind me living with her and her mom and dad.

With my bags packed, dad got the local Gym Leader Norman to lend me a Pokémon so I could catch my own. With the help of Norman's son, I managed to capture a Ralts, and I was soon on the ferry to Slateport City, where I saw Wallace again sitting by the lighthouse while staring out at the beautiful sea. My dad was escorting me only to the point I reach Slateport City, but he hung around and began exploring the market stalls. I know he wouldn't let me talk to Wallace in private because we don't have secrets between us, but I just want the privacy and the joy of talking to Wallace.

"Wally!" his shout made me gasp out loud and spin on my feet to see him waving at me delightedly from the lighthouse. I stumbled over, almost overcome with euphoria, and stopped short in front of him, smiling like an idiot.

"H-hey! Wallace!" I laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a date with my best friend: Steven," he chuckled and I froze in confusion until he winked. "I like to call 'em dates because it's usually just us, unless you want to join us for a spot of tea for a group date?"

I sighed and laughed, even though it was ridiculous to be sad that a person you love could be dating someone else. But at the moment, Steven himself came along in that cool suit of his and he glanced at me in confusion.

"Hi there. Are you Wallace's new friend?" he joked and nudged his arm. Wallace snorted and elbowed him gently in return.

"He is! He's my number one fan at the Pokémon contests!"

It turned out that my mom told Wallace a lot about me and my love for his contest appearances. He didn't seem creeped out at all. But with that, we three suddenly got involved in a long conversation about each other, talking about embarrassing things as well as our proudest achievements and even what Pokémon we could turn into, before someone shouted my name and I almost wanted to dive into the sea and never be seen again. Dad found me, and he was almost ranting his head off. His shouts sounded more like exhausted puffs of loud words, but Steven and Wallace automatically stepped beside me, getting ready to protect me, though I reminded them that the 'crazy guy' is my dad being over-worried.

"Wally, what the heck were you thinking, running away from me like that!?" dad rasped.

"But… you were the one who walked off to hug the pretty Pokémon dolls…" I murmured and he went bright red and coughed.

"Well! I was only gone for a couple of minutes—"

"Now hold on, mister," Steven interrupted. He was frowning in slight anger. "We were having a good, mature conversation with your son, and you just spoiled it for him! How can he be a confident young Pokémon Trainer if all you do is yell and be overprotective?"

"Jog on – you're just a stranger! You can't tell a parent how to parent their child!" Dad snarled. I really hated him there, but then Steven sighed and he handed over his Trainer Card to dad, and the colour drained from his face. "Ch-Champion Steven Stone?"

* * *

It's hilarious to look back on that silly conversation, but I was equally surprised that Steven's the Pokémon Champion, and Wallace is actually the 8th Gym Leader of the Hoenn region's Pokémon League. But what made me happier is that my two best friends are extremely powerful Trainers.

But lemme move onto another part of my life – when I lived in Vendanturf town.

My cousin and her family are amazing. I'm happy to be related to them. It was really sweet of them to let me camp on their living room sofa, because it meant that Wanda and I can catch up. We played a couple of times together as kids, so we made up for lost time by building a pillow fort out of the table with a large duvet draped over the top of it. We even played with her childhood dolls even though we're both too old to be playing with kid's toys, but Wanda said it'd be good practice in case she gets married to her boyfriend and have kids. I had fun putting the dresses on the dolls and seeing how suited they are for them. And then Wanda got her sewing kit out and we spent a long time creating little dresses and clothes for the old Bella dolls.

"I forgot how fun it is to play with you, Wally," Wanda gushed. For a woman who's 20 years old, she's sure having a lot of fun making dresses for her dolls with her 14 year old cousin. "Oh, can we play dress-up for real? Would you like to try on my dresses?"

That struck a strange cord within me. It's the cord that's connected to curiosity and what I consider to be natural. I nodded wordlessly and Wanda let out a squeal before zooming into her large wardrobe and tossed out a few dresses onto her bed. She was grinning happily. "I may be older, but we have the same body shape! Come on! Get changed~!"

So for the next hour, I tried on her dresses. Contrary to what Wanda believed, some of the dresses were too large at the bust and hips, so Wanda lent me a spare bra and stuffed them with tissues. I tried on the last dress when the door opened and my dear lovely auntie barged in and did a double take, almost clutching her chest in shock.

"Oh my god, Wally, you look so beautiful!"

People in Vendanturf are strangely comfortable with cross-dressers. Dad would be really embarrassed if he caught me cross-dressing or doing stuff that isn't usually associated with men stuff. But here, my auntie declared that she'll get her make-up kit to finish my look. Oh dear lord. But then I felt Wanda brushing my hair back and used a couple of curlers, though my hair's too short to have curls in. But she did manage to make my hair wavy. And now my auntie has expertly added make-up onto my face. She didn't put much on, just a bit of blusher because I'm naturally pale, she used mascara and peach-pink lipstick…

I look so much like a girl, and I'm oddly comfortable with that.

Our play time ended with Auntie taking a picture of me smiling before I went to the bathroom to clean up and get changed.

Oh yeah, I was supposed to talk about how Wallace and I met throughout my sort-of Pokémon journey. I'll get to that soon, but I'll tell you the details of my life that lead me to Wallace…

* * *

I stayed with my cousin's family for about 4 months, and every so often I wrote letters to mom and dad and I receive letters from them in return. They worry about me as always, but since I got my own PokeNav, I didn't need to use up stamps writing letters to my parents. I just get calls from mom on evenings only in case I'm busy during the day. I battled Brendan and May in front of the Mauville City Gym, but I lost. That made me think a lot about Wallace and Steven and their positions within the Pokémon League, and then my chain of thoughts all created this logical pattern:

1) I enter the Pokémon League Challenge.

2) I train my Ralts and capture new Pokémon

3) I'll beat the 7 Gym leaders…

4) And I'll eventually get to talk to Wallace again in person!

5) I'll beat him and win his respect.

6) And then I'll beat the Elite Four and become the ultimate Champion of Hoenn so Wallace will like me even more!

My plan made me cheer out loud and Wanda looked up from her knitting in shock, and I apologised quickly, explaining to her about my thoughts.

She laughed. "Then why not? You seem to be in love with Wallace, after all~!" I went bright red. But I can trust Wanda with anything. It turns out that Wallace and Steven aren't my only friends now.

"I've been in love with him since I first saw him on TV as a child…" I told her about my feelings for him, but then my PokeNav started ringing and I had to cut our conversation short. Mom was calling.

She wanted me to come back home in two days. I shook all over, even though it's a warm evening outside the house. If I go back home, my personality will shrink and I'll be just this sheltered little kid who's too afraid to go out on his own. My parents won't let me go out on my own, not even for a day to challenge the gym leaders. So I had to make a choice…

Wanda packed my new backpack with food; I got my Trainer card, my Ralts… I mean, Kirlia, is raring to go and have more battles against real trainers. I got dressed in some proper walking gear and I got two spare inhalers in case. Wanda kissed my forehead and I hugged my Aunt and Uncle outside their lovely home.

"I'll miss you so much, dear," Auntie cried a little, "you're so helpful and mature."

"Just be safe, okay, Wally?" Wanda breathed as she hugged me and patted my head. "And if I get married, I'll let you try my wedding dress on! I promise!"

"Thanks, sis…" I sighed happily and hugged her tightly. I meant to say 'cousin' but she's more of a sister to me now.

It was early morning, so I had plenty of daylight to go through the Rusturf Tunnel and secretly stay in Rustboro City until I defeat Roxanne. I followed the map and plans carefully with no hitch and no panic attacks or asthma attacks, and I soon fought my way through the Rustboro Gym until I handily defeated Roxanne in one go. Kirlia's already really powerful because we spent a lot of time training outside Vendanturf, but when we took the ferry to Dewford Town it was already dark, and the Pokémon Centre is almost closed. The worst parts of my Pokémon journey was whenever my PokeNav went off ringing and I can see Mom on the Caller ID, and I feel guilty for not answering. I do love my mom, but if I hear her crying, I'll just swim back home through storms to comfort her and never leave her side. I had to be strong though, for myself. I need to be strong or I won't meet Wallace. If I'm weak, I'll never meet him and my life wouldn't have many goals to it if I simply return home and repeat the boring everyday routines. I love my parents more than anything, but I need to grow up first. I want to LIVE, not just exist without a purpose.

Dewford's a lovely town. I was ALMOST tempted to stay there permanently, but I settled for staying at the Pokémon Centre for the night. In the morning, I challenged the trainers in the Gym. Since they were fighting-type Pokémon users, I handily defeated all of them. Brawly's Makuhita proved our battle a little difficult, but Kirlia and I eventually won thanks to her Psychic powers. Brawly congratulated me, handed the badge over and then I departed from Dewford that evening. I couldn't just stay in one place for very long – it won't be long before mom and dad track me down. Back then, my new plan to throw them off my tracks seemed fool-proof, but now when I think about it, it was rather silly… It went like this:

"Brawly, if anyone asks where I am, could you tell them I've gone to live in Kanto?" I asked the cool gym leader and he hummed, brushing his hair back.

"Well, it depends, but… do you have any bad guys chasing you?" he asked with a small frown and crossed his arms. "If you like, you could crash here in the gym for the night. You could take my bed, and I'll take the sofa. I'll keep an eye out for weirdoes as well if they try to hurt you!" For someone who relies on brute force so much, Brawly's got a heart of gold.

"No thanks. I just… don't want to be tracked down," I murmured. "I kinda left home without telling anyone."

"Oh…" Brawly muttered, glancing away. "I can lie to your family, sure, but if it's the police, then I'll have to tell the truth."

"C-can't you bend the truth?" I asked worriedly. My parents would DEFINITELY get the police to find me.

"I can't," Brawly sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, "but Wally, even if your parents know where you are, they can't really physically stop you from doing what you want. You can just walk away. It just seems really harsh to leave them without saying byes."

"The last time I said bye to them was when I went to stay with my relatives in Vendanturf, and then I left from there for my journey," I explained.

After that conversation, I left Dewford immediately. I know Brawly wouldn't betray me, but he eventually would. So I rode on the ferry to Slateport with anxiety stirring in my stomach…

* * *

Slateport doesn't have a gym, so I went on to Mauville. I know how difficult Wattson is thanks to his electric-type Pokémon. Long story short, I secretly trained myself around the outskirts of the city with new Pokémon, and I defeated Wattson handily. Although I got spotted by Wanda the moment I left the gym and she embraced me really hard, almost crying.

"Wally!" she cried out, "are you okay!? Are you hurt anywhere!?"

"No! I'm not! I'm suffocating!" I wheezed, and that almost gave Wanda a heart attack because she suddenly remembered about my asthma. Luckily I've been good with my supplies of inhalers, but they're expensive so I kinda limited my dosages to less than I should take in a day. I just didn't think I needed to use them since I was getting so much fresh air.

Wanda raised an eyebrow when I sheepishly told her about the inhalers, and she seemed mad. "You could've been having an attack in the middle of nowhere, and you would've run out of inhalers to save your life! What were you thinking? What if you _died_?"

"I'm sorry…" I grumbled. But no matter how much I insisted, Wanda took me to a pharmacy and bought me a couple of inhalers with her own money. She slipped them into my backpack and patted my head, smiling.

"Go get 'em, Wally. I know you can beat the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four."

"I will," I chuckled. "And I promise to use my inhalers properly."

* * *

Aaaah I've been writing this diary for so long. I'm just trying to remember the important parts of my journey, yet my mind is riddled with excitement of the less significant parts such as the time I decided to take a break from battling trainers and watched some contests in Vendanturf. Wanda didn't know I was there, but I spent the whole time making notes on the styles and clothes of the trainers and their Pokémon… If I wasn't a Trainer, I'd be a fashion designer or something. But I used to vow all the time that my journey is purely to win Wallace's heart, so that I can keep going otherwise I'll regret not seeing my journey through to the end.

So anyway, after my trek in the route north of Mauville City, I took the cable car up to Mt Chimney, which is usually a BAD idea because the sulphur from the volcano could trigger my asthma, but I braved the elements by covering my mouth with my sleeve and immediately dashed down the hillside path that lead me to Lavaridge Town, where the fourth gym is at. The hot springs by the Pokémon centre looked really tempting to me… I went inside the building, booked myself a room, and then… I just sat on the bed and thought over everything that I did so far in my journey. No doubt that the ball of anxiety is still rippling in my stomach whenever I think of mom and dad, but it's slowly being weaned out of my mind. I never felt so free, yet trapped.

My journey through the Fiery Path took its toll on my travel time as it's now the middle of the night. Luckily the Pokémon Centre doesn't close and the hot spring is completely empty, so I don't think anyone would mind me slipping in there to observe the stars…

But oh man, the water felt so hot, yet so brilliant. I don't know why the doctor recommended that I stay in Vendanturf Town instead of this place, because I swear that the hot springs have untangled all these weird knots in my muscles. But just as I began to star-gaze, someone else slipped into the water and I looked over sharply, seeing a young woman in the dim light of a nearby street light. Good thing people are allowed to wear swimsuits to the hot spring here.

"Oh, I got company! You look like a new challenger for my Gym!" the woman laughed. Her hair was wild and red like fire, and she is rather pretty. Her enthusiasm brought up a name in my mental list of Hoenn's gym leaders and their notable features.

"Are you Flannery, by any chance?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. I'm really skinny compared to a lot of people, but Flannery's body is more full and _natural _– she's not fat, but she's not skinny either.

"Of course! I must be famous enough for even an outsider like you to know that," Flannery grinned, "my grandfather used to own my gym until I inherited it!"

"I didn't know that…" I smiled a little, feeling less shy of her presence. "So what are you doing here?"

"Aah, you know, just relaxing," she shrugged, "I do this every night so I can look beautiful."

"But you already are?"

That made her choke, cheeks going bright red like her hair. "I doubt that! I would have a boyfriend by now!"

"Maybe you could just travel around Hoenn a bit and chat to a lot of guys?" I suggested, "well, I wouldn't know how dating works. I'm pretty sure a lot of people take the Pokémon League challenge just to meet the person they love…"

"Ooooh~?" Flannery grinned and tilted her head, "are you in love with someone~?"

I blushed. "N-no…"

"Liar~! You're SO in love with someone! I bet it's Brawly!"

"Brawly's rather handsome in his own thuggish, beach-loving way, but no dice."

"I bet its Norman, then!"

I laughed loudly. "He's already married."

"Not even little ol' me~?" she sparkled, winking at me flirtatiously.

"You're beautiful, but I don't think I'm into women."

Flannery snapped her fingers with a bigger grin. "That leaves Whiny Winona out the picture! And Tate is too young for you…" she suddenly gasped and stared at me. "You're in love with… DRAKE?"

She was being overdramatic as though she's playing with a child, but I didn't mind. She was acting so funny that I couldn't help but laugh so much. I calmed down when I had to reach over to my jacket on the rocks and use my inhaler. Flannery then sidled up beside me, patting my back.

"Hey, hey, are you feeling better?" she whispered, "I didn't mean to set off your asthma attack. In fact, I don't think asthmatics should even be using the hot springs. There's a lot of sulphur about that can trigger it."

"I'll be fine," I rasped.

"So… who are you fighting for so badly that you're betting your Pokémon journey just to impress them?"

"It's… Wallace," I blushed, looking into the steaming water. I heard Flannery sigh and I looked at her in worry; she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"There's nothing wrong with him, it's just that he kicked my butt in a Pokémon battle once with his water-types, and I haven't exactly forgiven him since. BUT!" she turned to me with a great smile. "You two would look so cute together! Although if I were you, I'd be a quiet about your attraction to him…"

"I know…" I sighed, "because of homophobia."

"Oh, hun," she hushed and hugged me with one arm, "there's that as well, but also because he has thousands of fans clamouring for his affection, and I don't think they like having rivals~"

I had to laugh at that. It is rather true, after all. While I never experienced homophobia, the thought of being harassed sticks itself in my mind like gum. But I felt safe sitting here in the spring with Flannery sitting by me protectively as though she's an older sister. It seemed like a lot of people enjoy having me around…

"Anyway, I better get going. It's been really fun, Wally," Flannery smiled brightly, "I'll take your advice too, and book myself some holiday time off sometime~"

We said our goodbyes and I went back to the Pokémon Centre and slept for the night. The next day, I was careful leaving in case the police are hiding, ready to pounce on me, but my paranoia passed when I realised that I woke up extremely early. I only slept for 5 hours, but I never felt so awake and refreshed. Luckily Nurse Joy was already bustling around, enjoying her job of cleaning the counter around the Pokeball Healing Machine. The sun was just rising behind the mountains surrounding Lavaridge, leaving the town in a large shadow. But I can't afford to waste time enjoying the sights. I'm going to go to the Lavaridge Town Gym whether Flannery's awake or not.

Strangely enough, the front doors opened automatically and I entered. The Gym guy isn't there to greet me and tell me what Pokémon types the gym uses, and I looked up the ledge leading up to the wide podium where Flannery stood, with a big smile while looking down at me.

"I didn't think I get any visitors this early in the morning, but here you are," she began, "so how about you skip all the other Gym Trainers and fight me in a duel?"

I couldn't climb the ledge on my own and I was going to travel around the gym, but she reached down to me and I took it and she hoisted me up with great strength. She's really strong.

"You know… you could be my younger brother!" Flannery commented. We don't look very alike at all and her spontaneous nature is extremely different from my meek, quiet one. But I really like her.

"Yeah, I wish you're my older sister… I wish my cousin is my sister as well," I chuckled.

"Oh? Is your cousin nice as well?" she asked me as she went to stand at one end of the battlefield. I went over to the opposite side, and I had to raise my voice a little so she could hear me from this side of the field.

"She is. I haven't seen Wanda since we were kids, and we get along like…"

"-A house on fire?" Flannery snickered and I nodded. "Well, fire kills, but it sure helps in a Pokémon battle!" She tossed a Pokeball in the air and it opened, releasing a Camerupt. "Just for this one battle, let us both use one Pokémon each only! If you win, then the Lavaridge Gym Badge is yours!"

"F-for real? I thought you got 3 Pokémon?" I asked in confusion. I thought she had 3 Pokémon from what I overheard at the Pokémon Centre. Flannery winked and tapped her nose.

"I only slept for an hour, so let's make this quick!"

I used Kirlia for the battle, and it lasted for quite a while. Camerupt's fire-type moves were devastating on my poor Pokémon, but luckily she had a strong Special Defence to compensate for having weak Defence. And then just as Kirlia was about to pass out, Camerupt used Overheat, Kirlia suddenly glowed all over, and evolved into a Gardevoir. I immediately commanded her to use Psychic, and that knocked out Camerupt straight away.

I didn't realise that I was shaking all over until I took a breath to cheer loudly and Gardevoir embraced me happily, albeit weak from the battle. I returned her to her Pokeball and then Flannery strolled over to me, looking a little disappointed but smiled as she handed the Gym Badge over. I pinned it on the inside of my small jacket and then the young woman hugged me, patting my hair.

"Good luck with the rest of your journey and… good luck with Wallace~!" she whispered into my ear with a laugh.

* * *

Instead of going to Fallabor Town, I went back to Mauville just so I can go east to the crossroads, and up north towards the rainy route full of trainers and very tall grass. I battled a lot of people, and it was really fun thanks to Gardevoir's newfound strength. I didn't neglect my other Pokémon though as they needed strengthening up as well just in case Gardevoir is ever at a disadvantage. This route must've been the longest I've ever walked though, as it felt like hours since I left Mauville.

Soon, I reached the Weather Institute and I entered, greeting a young boy and his older brother. They said that I'm free to rest, but only on the first floor of the building as there's scientists and researchers upstairs, being busy. I took the opportunity to have a sit-down, eat my sandwiches, feed my Pokémon and checked my PokeNav. Nobody called me in ages, not even my parents. While I should be glad, I wasn't. I felt disappointed that they didn't make any further attempts to contact me. They didn't even send a text message. I just grunted and put the device back into my pocket.

Afterwards, I was well-rested before I departed and climbed uphill. But then as I turned in the forest, I noticed some wooden buildings in the trees as well as miles and miles of ropes and bridges hanging around the treetops. Children squealed happily as they ran about at the precarious heights as naturally as breathing while flying-type Pokémon hooted and cried out in communication. The parents of the children weren't that concerned as they too walked around on the wobbly bridges. I can tell that the population of people suffering from a phobia of heights is zero. I'm not scared of heights, but just a little nervous. I have arrived at Fortree City.

Luckily the Pokémon centre's on the ground, so I went inside and booked a room for myself. While I believed that my parents aren't actively searching for me, I didn't want to risk leaving in case I get caught. After all, I have 5 gym badges—

But I realised with horror when I looked at my badges inside my jacket. I only got FOUR badges. I completely forgot to go to Petalberg City's gym to challenge Norman. But I walked so much, I couldn't leave now. I groaned and I lay back in bed, cursing myself and whining.

"I can't believe I FORGOT to challenge a Gym Leader!" I moaned. Could I still be allowed to challenge Fortree City's gym leader, Winona? But I didn't want to go back to Petalberg City, not with my parents living there! They can just walk into the Gym and catch me!

The ball of anxiety grew again in the pit of my stomach. But instead of worrying, I left to go downstairs to talk to Nurse Joy. She was already busy operating a healing machine, but she stopped when she noticed I looked worried.

"Wally? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" she asked in concern. She's so much like mom, willing to drop what she's doing just to hear about my welfare.

"I…" I gulped, trying not to choke up, "I forgot to get my fifth gym badge from Petalberg City, because I went here straight from Lavaridge Town. Would I still be allowed to fight Winona?"

"But of course!" Nurse Joy cooed and petted my shoulder reassuringly, "it's not against the League Rules to battle the leaders in a random order – it's just a little difficult for the Pokémon since each leader is stronger than the last one."

"Alright, thank you so much! I'm relieved now…" I sighed happily. So my plan has backfired a little, but so what? I can just fight Norman last after beating Wallace. It's not like I need any HMs validated from his badge. And if I beat Winona, I'll be allowed to teach my Pokémon Fly, which will take me absolutely anywhere I need to go to. Logic equals awesome.

Meanwhile, I checked out the city and all its natural wonders as its still daylight. It's absolutely amazing though. Even though I don't like heights, I still walked around bravely, holding onto the ropes suspending the bridged between the powerful trees. I treated myself to a couple of treats from a Bakery, before I went to the Pokémon Gym (which was mercifully based on the ground.)

Winona's a nice person – I just didn't know why Flannery badmouthed her. She's practically like an angel, wearing her nice hat which has feathers stuck onto it. Her Pokémon are pretty strong as well, almost thrashing my Pokémon into submission, but thankfully we came through strong, and we won the Fortree City Gym badge.

"Congratulations, Wally~" she cooed with a bright smile as I proudly pin my badge on the inside of my jacket. "So what are your plans now?"

"Well, I'm gonna go to Lilycove City, get the ferry to Mossdeep City, beat Tate and Liza, and then I'll go to Sootopolis City and defeat Wallace!" I happily replied.

"Wallace, huh?" her eyes seem to mist over at that name, but she smiled anyway. "Well, good luck. He's the strongest man I've ever battled, even more so than the Champion of Hoenn."

She sounded so graceful and cheerful, but now she doesn't sound so well. I left the Gym and made my way to Lilycove City, immediately catching the ferry to Mossdeep City before I could miss it. I would've stayed to spectate at the Pokémon Contest hall, but I didn't want to miss the last ferry of the day. It's already evening, but the sun is slowly setting in the watery distance, bringing about brilliant shimmering colours in the water and the sky. I wondered if Wallace is seeing what I'm seeing right at that moment…

* * *

The ferry stopped at Mossdeep City, and I left to walk into the Pokémon Centre. But bad news was waiting for me. There were no rooms left available for travellers and people had to sleep on the floor. But I'm not having that. I'm not risking having anything stolen, so I left to see if there are any inns around Mossdeep.

But because Mossdeep isn't a tourist-type City, there weren't any inns besides one, which only accepts people who pre-booked rooms, so I trudged around helplessly. The space centre wouldn't even let me sleep in their closets, no matter how much I begged and bargained to pay. I left in a huff just as it began to rain heavily outside and I got soaked through to the bone. My possessions are still dry, but I'm just too upset to carry on walking. I sat on the grass by this strange, white rock and curled up under the large tree beside it, hoping that I'll be able to sleep without being robbed or catching an illness. I did well so far to avoid being sick, but now if I catch a cold, I'll be forced to stay bedridden. And that'll waste valuable time and my parents will find me and drag me home…

Just as I was close to drift off, someone stepped in front of me and kneeled down, reaching over to press their hand against my forehead.

"Hey, are you conscious? Are you awake?" That voice sounded familiar and I opened my eyes fully. It was Steven, holding an umbrella. He looked really shocked to find me like this and looked over my body, seeing if I got hurt. "What happened?"

"Need… sleep…" I couldn't believe I went all the way here from Fortree City without taking a break. I haven't slept since I napped at the Weather Institute outside Fortree City. I didn't say this to Steven, but he simply touched my hand lightly, speaking softly but still audible above the heavy patter of rain on his umbrella.

"Can you stand? I'll take you to my home." I couldn't protest against this, but I didn't want to trouble him either. As I stood, I coughed and spluttered into my arm. Even when I used my inhaler, I couldn't stop wheezing. I'm panicking and panicking and panicking and my heart is beating so fast I don't think it could stop—

And then I passed out, leaning against Steven.

* * *

Steven took me back to his house and put me to rest in his bed. He changed my clothes as well while I was sleeping and got them washed. Ashamed to say, I haven't washed my clothes since I left on this journey. I relied on body sprays too much to disguise the smell of mud and dirt. I woke up with a damp cloth on my forehead and I tried to sit up, but my body just felt so heavy. Although my vision was blurry, I could see Steven walking beside the bed and kneeled down to my level.

"How're you feeling, Wally?" he asked.

I nodded weakly, rasping. "I'm okay…"

"You need some bed-rest," he tutted. "Have you even stayed in a town for just a few hours without resting for a full night's sleep?"

"I… I did sleep properly…" I lied, but he knows I'm lying by the way he pursed his lips a little.

"You got a fever, and I found your other inhalers in your bag in case. I ought to call the hospital…" he commented and stood up, but I called out.

"No! Don't! I don't want to go back home now!" I cried and sat up.

"You're extremely sick, Wally. It's too dangerous for you to be far from a hospital in your state and condition," Steven spoke lowly, but I still protested.

"My parents will force me to stay at the house for the rest of my life if I return to Petalberg now! I NEED to become the Champion of Hoenn!"

"Why is it so important that you end up risking your life?" Steven asked, frowning and crossed his arms.

"I'm only doing it because of someone I love!" I growled. "I want to become the Champion so I can show them how strong I am! I bet you're in it just for the fame!"

I never shouted at anyone so much before, and a dark look crossed the Champion's face. It terrified me. I felt extremely vulnerable, just sitting in his bed.

"No, you're right. I'm in it for the fame. It's my father's fault though, getting me into this stupid business… It was only because I didn't want to take over his company when I came of age years ago. So I became a Pokémon Master to avoid the tedious responsibilities."

"Oh… I'm really sorry…" I only looked away in shame, assuming that he hated his father. I couldn't imagine myself hating my father so much that I'd take a different career path, but… does it mean I hate him by running away without saying goodbye? Does he really think I hate him? Oh god, I hope mom doesn't think I don't like her, she's the best mom in the world! I love them both! I really want to call them just to let them know I love them, but…

"So…" Steven breathed and sat on the bed, still having his arms crossed, "who are you fighting for?"

"Myself," I lied again.

He just laughed though, covering his mouth. "Let me guess – it's me, right?"

"N-no!" I squeaked, and my cheeks heated up. I might as well have meant him, because Steven's rather good-looking and kind and polite… He turned and smirked a little.

"Oh really? You're blushing. Plus, you're in my bed, wearing my spare shirt, all in my home with nobody around…~"

"I swear, it's not you!" I yelped, "It's Wallace, okay?"

He laughed and laid back at the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile. "Wallace, huh? So you have a massive crush on him?"

"Yeah! Ever since I was a kid and I saw him on tv for a Pokémon Contest…"

"I had a crush on him too ever since we were childhood friends. I never really acted on my feelings though in case it ruined our friendship," Steven sighed a little. Oh.

"Ah… so we both love him…" I laughed a little, but slowed down at the vacant look in his expression. "Well… I thought that if I become the Champion of Hoenn, I'll win his respect and see him fall for me, but…"

No. Don't say it. Don't doubt yourself now.

"I…" I took a breath, sighing. "I… I stayed at my cousin's house on doctor's orders because I was sick all the time… But since Wanda helped me prepare myself for a Pokémon Journey, I was determined to see it all through to the end. But it means I technically ran away from home, without saying goodbye to mom and dad. So I went off on a journey around Hoenn. I got 5 Gym Badges, I'm leaving Norman until last since I forgot him, and I have trained and fought hard with my Pokémon with the goal of winning the Pokémon League so that I can win Wallace's respect, but… now… It feels like it's not worth it anymore…"

I said it. Now I'm gonna cry like a stupid baby. But I held back a shaky breath, just staring at the sheets.

"I don't want to go back home a failure either… but I don't think I can carry on either. I'm stuck in limbo or something," I gulped and shivered. Steven sat up, looking at me.

"Rest, Wally, you got a fever. It's the fever that's making you feeling down. You're stronger than you think you are." With that, just as I rested back against my pillow, he reached over and brushed my hair off my face and kissed my forehead. It was really gentle and soft. That was enough to make me smile, although my mind was still plagued with worries and concerns…

* * *

When I woke up the next day, it was well into the afternoon. I felt a whole lot better and Steven bought us some take-out. He didn't mind us eating the food while sitting on his bed - His house is rather cluttered and messy anyway. We spent the rest of the day just chatting and laughing and watching some tv together. But Steven was right - It's been ages since I had a proper break. By the time it's bedtime, we were both pretty tired and it helped us sleep a bit sooner. This time though, I insisted that he could sleep by me.

"I doubt the bed is big enough, and what would people think of two unrelated males sleeping together in the same bed?"

That was his excuse, but he crawled into bed with me anyway, just lying next to me. The bed's bigger than I thought. But at least I'm warmer now.

"Say…" I started with a whisper. "Do you sleep like this with Wallace sometimes?"

"Sometimes, yes…" he murmured, eyes closed, "it's the closest I ever get to him, besides hugging."

"Have you ever kissed him?"

He opened his eyes in shock. "No, I haven't!"

I laughed at his blush. "Wow. We're both in love with Wallace real hard. I think I have a rival."

"You have thousands of rivals, but you're the one most dedicated by fighting the League challenge."

"True~ And I gotta beat you to win his affection!" I grinned childishly.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you – break Wallace's heart, and I'll regret losing to you," Steven retorted, chuckling, "anyway, let's get some sleep… you'll need it for Tate and Liza."

"Yeah, true…" I yawned.

"And after you beat them, you come back here to rest for a FULL night's worth of sleep, you hear me? Do you want me to tell Wallace about your endeavours?"

"No! Don't tell him!" I begged, groaning. "It'll be embarrassing!"

Steven just stared back at me blankly. "It's not. If I were Wallace, I'd have fallen head-over-heels in love with you for going through so much personal sacrifices just to get my attention and respect. I'd never let you go, I'd make your journey worth it and love you forever."

That admission made me go quiet, and I blushed again. I uncomfortably buried my head into the spare pillow, murmuring. "I sure hope so… I'll only come back home after I battle you, whether I win or not… I just don't want to repeat the days again and again at home…"

"Is home life that boring? Tell me about Petalberg," Steven asked. I thought 'why not?' and decided to tell him about my home. I talked about how I used to play sports disastrously with dad, the times I go to the bakery with mom on Friday evenings to treat me with cake for studying hard at home, me watching the Pokémon contest episodes on tv while drinking hot chocolate… Talking so much made me sleepy and yawn, closing my eyes. I fell asleep at that point. I don't know if Steven heard everything, but I like to think he did. It wasn't that easy talking about my home life as it's boring, but I can see why Steven wanted me to talk about it. It helped me fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day and I went off to take on the Mossdeep Gym challenge. I never had so much fun zipping around a Gym before – they had all these brilliant panels on the floor that directed me to the directions they're facing, and in order to meet Tate and Liza I had to press switches which were strategically placed besides awaiting Gym Trainers. I eventually made it to Tate and Liza and defeated them in a double battle. I got my Gym badge from the cheerful duo, told them Steven said hi, and I left to go outside.

True to Steven's word, I went back to his house where I could smell something being cooked. It turns out that he's actually a decent cook when he bothers to shop for the ingredients.

"Don't tell Wallace that I haven't tidied my house," Steven warned me as he served us both a generic pasta-based dish, "he nags at me like he's my wife or something, always telling me to organise my house more clearly."

"You two are pretty much married," I snickered and he snorted.

"Close enough! How's the food?"

"It's great, thanks!"

We spent some time together after dinner to laze about on the grass outside his house facing the ocean. The sun's setting left beautiful colours all over the sky and water. We chatted a bit about my battle with Tate and Liza and how easy my battles are getting now.

"You must be getting far stronger than you originally though. I can see you becoming a Champion in no time," Steven commented with a smile.

I felt so happy to hear that compliment, I grinned goofily and giggled so much I had to lean against Steven. He put his arm around me for a one-arm hug and he laughed softly too.

"Your Pokémon are able to use the HM move Dive now, so you can access Sootopolis City from the underwater tunnels," Steven explained and took a glance at my backpack, "do you have your inhalers?"

"I do, but to be honest, I don't think I'll need to use them often," I smiled. "I've been feeling better since I started this whole journey."

But the weather should've been better for our parting goodbyes because it's raining really heavily, far too heavy to be considered normal around this island. I'm glad I'm wearing a proper raincoat – I don't want to be floored by a bad fever again. Steven's PokeNav suddenly began to ring and he answered it. While he was busy talking, I took a glance out at the unstable ocean where I'm due to swim out at. I don't get sea-sick easily, but I wish that Sootopolis City has a ferry port so that I can just travel there without worrying about having a possible asthma attack in the middle of nowhere.

"Wallace – calm down, what happened to Brendan?" Steven urgently asked, looking really serious. I stared at him and my heart began to race. Something's wrong. Steven's eyes widened and his hand went to cover his mouth and he was shaking all over – he looks _scared_. He quickly retreated his hand to talk hurriedly into the PokeNav. "When did he go in there?! Who gave him the orb?! I explicitly told that couple not to give the orbs to ANYONE— Oh fine! I'll call in the Elite Four to assist the affected cities! Be safe, Wallace, don't risk your life!" He ended the call and ran his hand through his wet hair as he looked at the sky; the deep grey clouds seemed to accumulate with each passing second, but the air feels really, REALLY hot. I could feel sweat building up on my skin and my clothes are sticking to my body – not so attractive to think about with a weak body build like mine. But Steven looked as though he was going to pass out, with his cheeks looking bright red contrasting horribly with his pale skin.

"It's really hot, but it's raining," he murmured and unbuttoned his jacket, "I can't believe it…"

"What's going on?" I asked.

The Champion opened his mouth to speak, but pursed his lips and shook his head. "There's so much to explain, but long story short – humanity is screwed and Brendan's the only person who can save the world."

* * *

That didn't tell me much about anything, but I just went along with it and nodded. Steven told me to cancel my trip to Sootopolis and instead told me about the legends of these two gigantic Pokémon – Kyogre and Groudon – who clashed with each other a long, long time ago. The land got ravaged and oceans were carved out due to their battle, until a mysterious Pokémon came along and quelled the fight, leaving behind two strange orbs that apparently contained the peaceful emotions of Kyogre and Groudon at the peak of what is now Mt Pyre. From what Wallace told Steven over the phone, Team Magma took the Blue Orb and used it on Groudon and Team Aqua used the Red Orb on Kyogre, but those idiots used the orbs on the wrong Pokémon and now they're clashing with each other in Sootopolis City…

Steven stared far out at the sea at this white dot in the distance where Sootopolis City is. He almost looked like he was going to break down, but bit his lip. I touched his arm lightly and he slowly turned to look at me.

"Wallace is going to be okay," I whispered, "he's a Gym Leader – they don't go down that easily, and I would know from battling all the other guys—"

"Kyogre and Groudon are Pokémon of legend, they're basically gods," Steven interrupted, "knocking them out won't put them at rest – they'll fight to the DEATH for no reason. Just think of what they could do to average Pokémon! They could kill them if they get in the way of the battle between them!"

He's right though and I don't know what to say.

"So Brendan's got the orbs now?" I asked and Steven nodded. "But what's the problem now? Is it because of that third Pokémon?" He nodded again.

"We need the calming powers of the orbs and… Rayquaza's special ability… to put Groudon and Kyogre to rest," Steven said, "Wallace says that he's going to the Sky Pillar close to Pacifilog Town to open the door for Brendan to access the rooftop. But meanwhile, there could be problems with the people in affected cities…"

I got the message and I brought out an Altaria from his Pokeball. Steven blinked unexpectedly and asked; "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to Petalberg City!" I said determinedly. It made my heart leap, saying that name, but the world's in danger, and I need to see if mom and dad are alright. For the first time since leaving, I'm going home… temporarily.

I didn't think that I'd ever want to go home, but since the world is in danger, I might as well check that nobody has started a riot in my home city. Steven asked if I was sure, and I said that I am. I needed to see if mom and dad were alright.

I flew through the storm throughout Hoenn until I made it to PetalBerg City, but the weather was just normal with light fluffy white clouds and a pale blue sky. It seemed that the bad weather hasn't reached the middle parts of the Hoenn region yet. But as I landed on the ground, people stopped and looked at me, suddenly calling out my name. I was going to floor it out of there on my tired Altaria, but then they were clapping and cheering.

"Wally! Oh my god, it's Wally!"

"Look! It's our local Champion!"

"Smile for the cameras!"

They somehow heard of my exploits throughout the Hoenn region's gyms, but I ignored them and immediately made a run for it to my old home, knocking on the door quickly. The door suddenly opened and my mom and dad stood there, looked as though they were going to pass out. But mom cracked first and began to sob, yanking me into an embrace while dad also hugged me tightly. Even dad's crying!

I didn't want the people of Petalberg to crowd the front garden of the house, so I quickly pulled from my happy parent's hugs and slammed the door shut, locking it while panting.

"Wally! What's going on?!" my dad demanded, "and why the hell did you run away from your cousin's house?!"

"I can explain!" I squeaked and wiped my sweaty forehead. My hair's still wet from the heavy rain back over Lilycove. "There's a big problem! The world's in danger, so Champion Steven commissioned me for a mission!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" my dad stopped me, "you're telling me that you only came back just to tell us the world's in danger and not because you miss us?"

"Oh, shut up, you old coot!" I snapped and he flinched as though I slapped him, "for once in your life, just listen!" Mom was really shocked, looking at me all over.

"Wally…?"

"Yes mom?" I answered softly.

"Why… do you look so sunburnt and wet? Where did you go to?" she asked curiously and picked up a mirror from the side table and I looked at myself. She was right; my skin was really tan as though I spent a day surfing with Brawly.

"Ah, well… you see, evil organisations Team Aqua and Team Magma have unleashed the two legendary Pokémon, but they went out of control and they're fighting each other but their battle is causing the sun's heat to intensify and the water levels of the waters around Hoenn to rise with the heavy rainfall, but Brendan's got what's needed to save the world to put them at rest!" I explained, "There's more, but that's all you need to know for you – I only came here to make sure you two are safe…"

"Oh Wally…" my mom sighed and she hugged me again, "there have been so many people talking about you taking on the Gym Leaders… You've become more famous than Norman!" That made me grin with pride, but I gotta be serious.

"I must get going – could you make sure that nobody starts a riot in Petalberg if news of the legendary Pokémon battle gets out?" I begged mom and dad and they silently nodded. But mom was still holding my hand.

"Wally – are you going to come back here after you finished your Pokémon journey?" she asked, looking teary, "it really broke my heart when we heard you ran away. Why did you run away?"

Oh heck no, this is why I didn't want to come back to Petalberg; Mom will only guilt-trip me into staying, and the world's in danger so I do NOT want to be held back when lives are in danger and needed rescuing!

"I-I—" I gulped and shook my head, yanking my hand away before opening the door and running outside. My Altaria didn't look pleased with me leaving him out of his Pokeball when I got dragged into the house earlier, but he seemed to have forgiven me as he flew beside me, calling out. I leaped on his back and we took the slowly-darkening sky…

* * *

I tried not to cry. I could easily tell mom and dad that they wouldn't let me go on a Pokémon Journey on my own, but the words will only sound bad when I say them and I don't want to upset them. Damn, I know they're upset enough as it is, but… No, now's not the time to waste my thoughts and energy on crying parents – there'll be childless parents and orphans if I don't help people out in the cities affected by the bad weather!

My first place of calling was Dewford. The place was in chaos, with people shouting at law enforcement as the ocean seemed to rise onto the sand more than usual. The Granite Cave is too dangerous to stay in, but people have been going inside for shelter from the rain. The water in the sea is creeping closer to the entrance of the Granite Cave, threatening to flood out or drown people taking shelter inside. I heard someone shout my name and I looked at the roof of the Dewford Gym, where Brawly was wildly waving his arms. I flew over and touched down on the flat roof and Brawly pulled me into a hug, shaking all over.

"Wally! I thought you were gonna crash into the sea! What the heck is going on?!" he asked and let me go. I explained everything to him, and I told him to phone all the other gym leaders as well to tell them what's going on. Brawly looked out at sea after making the last phone call to Roxanne and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh man… I hope Brendan can pull through… I see so much potential in him with Pokémon…"

I haven't seen Brendan since he helped me capture Ralts, but so many people have been talking about him. He must've been really popular with the Gym Leaders too. I wonder if Brawly sees me in the same way…

I had to leave Dewford, but at least now Brawly has collected himself and is now ordering people to take to the lifeboats around the coast of the Town. He managed to persuade the people taking shelter in the Granite Cave to evacuate just as the seawater began to dribble and trickle through the cave entrance. The ferries have opened their doors to everyone, free of charge, so there should be nobody left on Dewford when it's reclaimed by the sea. Brawly looked really heartbroken though, looking at his doomed Gym. He looked as if he was going to stay, but he reluctantly got onto a spare lifeboat and waved at me as I flew away.

I searched in Lilycove City for problems, and things are pretty much under control there like all the other places. Good thing too, because I'm shaking all over from the excitement and worry of people possibly dying in this crisis. I got a phone call from Wallace, and I gulped before answering it.

"Y-yeah?"

"_Wally? Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I am! I'm just a bit cold…"

"_Thank goodness…"_ I heard him breath in relief and I shivered all over. _"Listen, I heard from Brawly and the other Gym Leaders on what you've done. You've done an amazing job helping keeping things in order. The police may give you an award of good citizenship."_

"Aw, thanks… I'm really happy, hearing it from you…" I chuckled. "Where are you now?"

"_I'm at the Sky Pillar… could you come over please…?"_

"O-of course!" I replied quickly and I hurriedly told my Altaria to fly over Pacifilog Town. "S-so does Brendan have everything he needs to calm the Pokémon down?"

"_Yes, he does…"_ Wallace slowed down to cough and splutter. This worried me.

"Wallace? What's wrong?"

"_Oh, it's nothing… I accidentally fell into the sea outside the Sky Pillar, so I'm soaking wet…"_

I spotted him on top of the Sky Pillar, sprawled out on the floor, and I switched off my PokeNav and retrieved Altaria into his Pokeball before running over to Wallace and kneeled next to him. He doesn't seem injured, but his breathing was deep as his chest kept rising and falling.

"Wallace?" I said and he focused his misty eyes on me.

"Wally? Oh, thank goodness, I was getting a bit sleepy," he laughed a little and sat up. "I was just having a lie-down."

"Well, I'm here now, so we can go somewhere for some shelter," I said with a smile. I still got this silly blush on my face…

"Brendan already flew away from here to follow Rayquaza to Sootopolis city," Wallace commented and sat up, adjusting his white hat. "So hopefully, this weather will settle…"

"Should we go to Sootopolis?" I asked, ready to release my Altaria again. But the gym leader shook his head.

"I'd rather not. I did my job, there's nothing left to do, but to wait and hope."

Hope… I said my goodbyes to my parents, I helped out the affected cities around Hoenn, and now all I want to do is sleep. I sat down beside Wallace and I dared to lean against him. He didn't protest or push me away, but instead raised his arm and wrapped it around me. My blush heated, but I just smiled. If things don't go according to plan in Sootopolis, at least I'll be glad to die knowing that my last moments are with someone I love.

Minutes passed and the rain fell harder. We're soaked to the bone and really cold, but we didn't say a word as our body heats provided us with the warmth we needed. The air felt as though it's gone hotter instead of cooler like it should. I glanced at Wallace; he was staring out at sea while biting his lip nervously. I can see where Steven got his habit from.

"So, uh… Do you like Steven?" I asked awkwardly.

He nodded, not looking at me. "A lot. He's my best friend."

"Ah…" I murmured.

"Why'd you ask? I thought you'd notice," Wallace said with a playful grin.

"Ah, well…" I laughed nervously, "I just thought you two were dating or something…"

Wallace laughed gently, but didn't unwind his arm from around my shoulders. "You got me. I really love him, though to me it's more like a 'on the fence' feeling. Steven's just painfully oblivious as always."

"Aww~ I didn't know you felt that way," I giggled. This is so painful. They both love each other but never told each other.

"Yeah…" Wallace sighed with a smile. "What I wouldn't give to meet him right now…"

"I can take you to him…" I didn't expect myself to make that offer with him, considering that Steven is technically my love rival, but I can't stand the thought of the world ending now with Wallace upset.

"Thanks, hun," Wallace muttered and turned, lifting his other arm to hug me properly, "but I'd rather leave things the way they are. Steven's precious to me. I already said my goodbyes to him." I couldn't see his face, but judging from the hot tears soaking my shoulder, he's already upset. Did he refrain from crying throughout his mission with Brendan until he left? Then I realised that he was already crying earlier while I spoke to him – the rain was that heavy that I never noticed how red his eyes were. Without saying a word, I kissed his hair and he hugged me tightly, silent.

* * *

We sat there for a long time, embracing each other while being soaked by the rain and boiled by the heated atmosphere, until we were lying on the hard ground of the Sky Pillar's rooftop. I don't know how long we laid there for, but when I lazily gazed up at the clear, blue sky, it took me 5 seconds to realise that the world was saved. Kyogre and Groudon have stopped fighting.

"Wallace!" I gasped and sat up quickly. The other man groaned a bit as he woke up and mumbled.

"What time is it?"

"Look!" I grinned and pointed at the sky, taking in the cloudless sight.

Wallace smiled brightly and leapt to his feet, letting out a loud cheer. "They did it!" he inhaled, almost close to crying. "I knew Brendan is something special from the moment I saw him! I never knew someone who has this much potential with legendary Pokémon!"

My smile dropped. "Yeah… Brendan saved everyone…"

I didn't say anything much as Wallace and I flew back to Sootopolis City on our flying Pokémon. People were celebrating and cheering loudly, calling out Brendan's name as he waved a little shyly from in front of Wallace's Pokémon Gym. Archie and Maxie, the leaders of Team Aqua and Team Magma, stood aside looking down at the ground in what I think was shame. Steven stood beside Brendan while giving him the most sincere smile in the world. But as soon as Wallace and I landed on the ground and our Pokémon went back into their Pokeballs, Steven's expression changed to delight and both men ran towards each other, embracing tightly while laughing. I turned to Brendan and he stared at me in surprise.

"Wally?" he spluttered, "I didn't expect to find you here!"

"I'm not exactly the bedridden boy you used to know – I've gotten healthier," I grinned. It's true, though. I've grown taller as well since I left for my journey, it's as though I've grown up by becoming independent. It also must've been all the accomplishments I made during my journey – gathering gym badges, befriending all the random people I battled to train my Pokémon, the quiet evening chats shared with fellow travellers in the Pokémon Centres, experiencing strange weather patterns and having sad moments of self-doubting… I've conquered all those and came through strong before I even reached the Pokémon League itself. I don't think I even NEED to go all the way to grow up anymore, but now there's the matter of Wallace…

I vowed to beat all gym leaders and the Pokémon League of Evergrande City, to win Wallace's affection, but seeing him talk excitedly with Brendan and Steven… made me think that it's not really worth it anymore. Heck, I could be feeling this because his attention wasn't on me, but the feeling is definite. There's no chance that Wallace and I can get together, not for eternity.

The realisation made me sigh and Brendan seemed to notice and he turned his attention to me. "Wally? Are you alright?"

No, I'm not alright. I just realised that I practically wasted a good few weeks of my life pursuing a useless lead of romance, with only a few life lessons learnt to make it worthwhile.

I just smiled falsely and brought out my Altaria from its Pokeball before climbing onto its back. I won't go back to Petalberg just yet, but I won't take the Pokémon gym challenge either. I'm going off the grid until I know who I really am deep down. I focused on one person this whole time, and I know they won't ever look at me the same way they look at Steven. Wallace.

"I'm… just gonna get some fresh air," I lied through my teeth, "all this excitement's making my heart beat so much, I don't think its gonna slow down, so… uh… bye!" Oh, that's real smooth. Wallace, Steven and Brendan can obviously see how much I'm shaking and how glassy my eyes look. I don't want to cry in front of my friends and love interest.

I took to the sky hurriedly, but the other guys were shouting my name desperately. They want me to stay. I DON'T want to stay. I hate it when people see me cry… I feel weak and vulnerable. I'm like a Pokémon wounded in the wild, easy for predators to eat.

* * *

I just flew aimlessly around Hoenn. I took occasional breaks and napped in trees or in temporary secret bases, but I'm still restless. I don't want to settle down, I just want to move or I'll go crazy. I don't care if my parents find me, but if they make me go home they'd have to chain me to the ground because I just itch to MOVE all the time.

It's been 10 days since Hoenn was saved, and I think everything's back in order now, but nobody called my PokeNav. I guess I'm totally free now to do what I want. Maybe I should call Wanda to tell her that I'm okay…

I called her PokeNav.

"_Hello, Wanda speaking!"_

"Hey, Wanda, it's Wally."

"_Wally?! Oh my gosh, I heard what you've done in Dewford Town! You're a national hero!"_

That made me laugh. "I don't think I'm a hero. Brendan was the one that finished things in Sootopolis City."

"_But you SAVED peoples' lives!"_ Wanda said, _"the media interviewed people in Dewford, and Brawly mentioned how you commanded people to leave the Granite Cave before it could flood out!"_

"I… I guess so."

"_No buts, refunds or exchanges!"_ she snapped, _"you saved peoples' lives whether you like it or not! You're as famous as Brendan, but the media's been looking for you to have an interview with you!"_

Great. More people to avoid. "Oh man…" I groaned. "I don't wanna be famous… I don't like having all this weird attention!"

"_Not just weeks ago you said you wanted Wallace's attention! The interviews could give you a big chance to confess your love for him!"_

I became silent and thought of Wallace and his happy smile when he hugged Steven.

"_Wally? Hello?"_

"Ah—uh, I'm here, yes," I coughed.

"_Is everything alright between you two?"_ she asked. I could tell she's frowning.

"I… I don't think he'll want to be with me."

"_Why not?"_

I sighed and began to explain… "I… I came all this way, but now I feel like I already done so much for myself and it feels good, and that it doesn't matter in the end if I have a love life or not as long as I take pride in working hard in the first place."

"_Oh, Wally…"_ Wanda murmured, _"I'm so proud of you."_

"Really? You encouraged me to go after him."

"_It wasn't a mistake of me to do so – you learnt so much on your own and with the small help from others. I just didn't think that you'd make such a huge discovery… So what will you do now?"_

What will I do now? That question alone got all the cogs moving in my mind and reeling in possibilities. I could carry on with the gym challenges and beat the elite four and Steven, or become a contest coordinator or… or…

"I don't know… I don't feel like returning home just yet," I admitted. "But I do know now that I want to keep moving forward."

That wasn't really specific, but Wanda accepted my answer anyway and I finished the call. I have 6 gym badges now and that made me think _'Maybe it's time for me to battle Norman?'_ but then I sigh and remember that he lives in Petalberg. If I return, the local media frenzy will eat me alive and disrupt our battle and alert my parents. I don't think they liked the way I flew off the last time I saw them. I'll fight him last, after Wallace… no, I want my last gym challenge to be symbolic with me fighting my crush last. But I have beaten Winona and the Mossdeep Twins already, so I really have no choice if I want to fight Wallace last.

It sucks, I know, but I'm going back to Petalberg. So I flew there in a matter of minutes.

* * *

It's evening when I arrived at the gym's door and knocked, hoping that Norman's still in, but nobody answered. Panicking, I knocked again when the doors suddenly slid open and Norman himself stood there. He looked surprised.

"Wally? Are you here for a gym battle?" he asked.

I was surprised that he asked that straight away. "Y-yes! I challenge you to a battle for the 5th gym badge!"

Norman took a slow breath and glanced down at his feet, looking unsure. "It's evening and the gym is closing, so I don't think it's possible to have a battle right now, unless you want a battle elsewhere?"

"Sure! I'll battle you anywhere!" I cheered, finally smiling.

He led me to the beach west of Petalberg and as soon as I saw the beach I remembered a lot of childhood memories. When Wanda used to come over to play with me as kids, we played on the beach a lot building sandcastles and swimming in the cool sea water, but that was all in one day because we never really got together much at all as kids. We only met 3 times as kids, yet I adored her throughout my life. I didn't think she liked playing with a male toddler heaps younger than she is, as she didn't like getting sand over her clothes or having her hair soaked in salty water, but Wanda still had fun with me because I was a spoiled child…

"Wally? Are you ready to battle?" Norman called from the beach. It's just us standing on the sand, with his eyes looking focused while mine are dulled through remembering a lot of things. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. Why did I have to move on so much in my life? I blame Wallace.

"Ready!" I grit my teeth and unleashed my Gardevoir, hearing her let out a battle cry.

Norman released a Slaking, telling me that we'll use one Pokémon each for this battle as he doesn't want to keep his wife waiting back home for too long. The dinner she makes is heavenly apparently, but the sofa is very uncomfortable to sleep on. I promised him with a wry grin that I'll finish the battle very soon.

But the battle dragged on for a bit, because of Slaking using Rest all the goddamn time and using the move Snore which was doing a huge amount of damage to my poor Gardevoir. Her cries were upsetting me more than usual as she's my most powerful Pokémon and I don't usually worry about her getting hurt too badly, but this battle might be the first one I'll ever lose. The thought stirred anxiety in my mind when I suddenly shouted for Gardevoir to use Calm Mind.

That seemed to calm her more than it calmed me, but before I know it, Slaking's Snore attacks were getting weaker the more she used Calm Mind. Her Special Defence has increased a lot.

And so has her Special Attack stat.

"Gardevoir! Use Psychic, and put ALL your strength into it!" I commanded and my graceful Pokémon, my beautiful Pokémon, shut her eyes before a purple aura enveloped her. Norman shouted for Slaking to finish her off immediately, but it was too late. Gardevoir unleashed her attack on the Slaking, knocking the massive Pokémon back against the sand and rolling for a few feet until he stopped, completely knocked out.

I celebrated with a loud yell and Gardevoir feel to the sand, exhausted but letting out happy cries and I embraced her, almost crying.

"You battled beautifully!" I whispered and she nodded. I got out the Pokeball and returned her to it, disappearing in a red light and I kissed the item. I then looked up and Norman approached with a grim expression, handing the badge over. I took it, suddenly worried as I pinned it on the inside of my jacket. "What's wrong?"

"It's really late… my wife's not going to be happy, but I'll sleep on the sofa knowing that I had the best battle since Brendan beat me," he replied with a smile and we both laughed.

* * *

After that, I decided to fly up to Rustboro City to sleep at the Pokémon Centre. I fell asleep before my head could hit the pillow, and I didn't wake up until mid-afternoon the next day.

Now that I have obtained 7 gym badges… I can go battle Wallace.

But I hesitated in front of the water-type gym. I think my nerves are stopping me from carrying on, but I REALLY want to go inside and battle everyone. There's a lot of people flying around and swimming across the water in this city, but none of them seemed to recognise me. There's still talk of the epic battle between Kyogre and Groudon and of Rayquaza's majestic appearance from the heavens; but despite that battle only occurring recently, it felt like a lifetime since the world almost came to an end. Maybe we all died already and are stuck in a repeating space of time… Okay, that's the last time I sleep in. I'm still yawning despite sleeping over 10 hours which is a personal record for me.

Since I'm tired though, I guess it helped supress my nerves as I slowly advanced inside the gym, where a cool blast of cold air hit me and woke me up instantly. The floor panels of the gym are made out of ice. Shit.

The Gym guy nearby spoke to me and warned me that I can only step on each ice panel ONCE otherwise I'll fall through to the trainers in the room below. Well if that's not a health and safety hazard, I don't know what it is. But the first few panels were as easy as pie as I didn't slip and I mentally formulated a walking plan as I waited on the steps to the second stage of the ice panels. I made it through to the third part which got my heart pounding wildly. There are two rocks that I cannot climb over that are in the way, and I can't climb over the gate that is sealed over the stairs ahead, so… I spent a good few minutes muttering to myself, saying what panels to walk on. If I fail now, I'll have to go through every gym trainer that this gym has underground.

For the next tense minute, I stepped carefully around the ice, seeing them crack under my feet, but not completely breaking. I pointed my finger out to count the parts, creating a map in my head before I grinned and walked on. Soon, I made it to the LAST panel in front of the stairs when the barrier slid out of the way, paving the way for me to climb up. I know that when I scale these steps I'll be face-to-face with my crush, Wallace.

Oh man, I don't think I can walk anymore… I'm just shaking all over. I'm not scared, but I don't feel ready either. I don't want to turn now and fall through the ice and face a horde of hungry gym trainers. I'm in limbo again… I guess it shouldn't be called that because at least in this situation, I have two choices.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, seeing Wallace play with his hair as he sat back on his seat, looking bored with a small pout. He hasn't noticed me yet.

"Well it's about TIME that I have a challenger—Wally?" he turned and stared at me in shock, hair slipping from between his fingers. I didn't know his hair's long, but dammit he looks even MORE attractive! Stupid sexy Wallace!

"Yes, it's me," I giggled, "I'm here to challenge you, but I want to confess something first…" What am I doing? Am I really going to tell Wallace my feelings BEFORE I battle him? Nope, nope, nope! But I'm doing it anyway because it's been a HUGE burden on my chest and the very reason why I took the Pokémon League challenge! NOW. OR. NEVER.

"A confession?" Wallace blinked, and he began to plait his hair over his shoulder.

"Yes… it's been bothering me for a very long time, and it started since I first saw you as a teenager on tv in all those Pokémon contests," I took a deep breath and relaxed, starting; "I became a Pokémon Trainer because I wanted to beat all the gym leaders, and become the Champion of Hoenn, so I can… show you my feelings for you." I stated this matter-of-factly, keeping a stoic expression…

"I thought that if I beat Steven, I'll win your affection. I felt this feeling for you for a long time, so long that I can't remember a moment when I HAVEN'T thought about you. So I ran away from home so that my parents don't stop me from becoming a Trainer. I pretty much sacrificed the comfort, safety and security of my home just for this adventure, but Wallace… What I thought I sacrificed for you was actually all for ME. I DID fight for you at first, but then I realise that I was being selfish and I only fought so that I can be with you when I don't even know what your favourite colour is…"

I carried on, looking to the side and not meeting anybody's eyes. There's so much guilt seeping into my soul, I very nearly stopped and ran away… "I'm selfish through to the bone and deceitful – I don't even know if my parents would want me to stay home or not, I could've just TALKED to them, but I didn't think I'd be confident enough to face them and take any criticism, yet I'm confident enough to run away from home, which was way worse."

I fell silent, and the only noise I could hear was the humming of the cooling systems. I braved a glance at my crush, and he was just… looking at me with no distinguishable emotion apart from interest. His plait was still hanging over his shoulder, but he still watched me, expecting me to finish as he picked up the longish plait and began to wrap it behind his head into a bun and slipped a pin in it to keep it in place. Ah, so that's how he hides his hair so well…

"You've only done what you thought was right at the time. What matters now is that you realised how wrong your actions have been," Wallace spoke coolly. Those words stung, but not as bad as I thought.

"I guess… I mean, yes, they were very wrong, and I'm going to have a long talk with my parents later!" I gulped and suddenly snatched my Pokeball off my belt, "but that's all in the past, and I need to let go of my selfishness! And I'll only do that by defeating you here and now, and defeat the Elite Four and become the Champion of Hoenn!"

Something glinted in Wallace's eyes and he smiled, standing up to step out onto the battlefield close to his throne. I skipped to my side of the area and hastily released my Gardevoir, but Wallace hasn't released any of his Pokémon yet.

"Wally… your confession was very touching," he said, resting his hand on his chest with a gentle smile, but it disappeared. "But I have the feeling that you haven't quite finished telling me everything in your confession. What has changed? Why do you look so aggressive? Are you really going to fight me when you look so anxious?"

"YES!" I snapped angrily, "I battled all these gym leaders, got sick, slept only for a few hours every night, got asthma attacks worrying about you and you're just so CALM about everything! Did all your fans do what I do? Do THEY risk their lives time to time just to be with you?!"

Wallace pursed his lips. "You haven't."

That felt like a slap to my face and I goggled at him. "I-!"

"You HAVEN'T," Wallace spoke up a little louder, raising his hand, "but let me finish, please. Remember that night we spent together on top of the Sky Pillar?"

I remember that clearly. We were cold, scared and soaked to the bone, spending what we thought was Earth's final moments with each other. Sometimes I thought it would've been better if the world did end so that we died together. My last words would've been 'I loved you this whole time and I don't regret it.'

"Yes…?" I gulped.

He walked over towards me, and my Gardevoir just floated to the side, knowing not to get involved. "You embraced me without question, and you have kissed my head… you know I was already in love with Steven, but you didn't push me into doing anything I didn't want to do. You may not have risked your life to directly save me before, but you sure as hell kept me calm and composed. I would've drowned myself if you weren't there to keep me rooted to reality. You responded with the same kindness that Steven would've showed me in a situation like that. You OFFERED to take me to Steven as well, despite him being your… 'Love rival'…" he chuckled at those words. "But my point is, Wally… you already showed me how much you love me through your actions. You were ready to let me go to see Steven; you gave me a shoulder to cry on… I would love to consider having you by my side."

The revelation made me high with happiness, but I just smiled greatly and blushed. I know Wallace said he 'would' but whatever, hearing him say all that made my heart flutter…

Maybe we won't ever get together, but you wouldn't believe how RELIEVED I felt talking to him about it. He doesn't seem mad that I got a gay crush on him at all!

"Wallace… thanks for hearing me out!" I thanked him. Wallace winked.

"Good~! Then I guess it means that you're ready to battle me?"

"Heck yeah!" I yelped and Gardevoir cried out as well.

We got into our positions on the pitch, and Gardevoir floated back to my side of the field, absolutely raring to go.

And thus, a long, drawn-out battle ensued.

Wallace decided for us to fight with 3 Pokémon. I chose Gardevoir (obviously), Altaria and Magneton, but to my horror Wallace's Milotic almost knocked out Gardevoir with one move – Ice Beam. The best she could do was use calm mind and psychic before another Ice Beam knocked her out.

"Damn, Milotic's powerful…" I grumbled, but I didn't stop believing in victory and sent out Magneton.

Magneton stood HEAPS better chance against the water-type Milotic as I commanded it to use Supersonic and the water-type Pokémon hit itself in its confusion. I heard Wallace groan at that.

"Milotic – show your beauty to that pile of boring metal! Use Twister!"

It didn't do much damage but my Magneton looked like it was losing focus. I told it to used Thunderbolt and to my surprise, the electric sparks flew in almost every direction causing everyone to yelp.

"CONTROL YOURSELF, MAGNETON!" I ranted and the pile of boring metal—I mean, Magneton – finally directed a thunderbolt at Milotic, making it cry out before collapsing to the ground, where it proceeded to sit up to fire an Ice Beam, but it hit itself in confusion again and passed out.

Wallace grimaced as he retrieved the Milotic into the Pokeball. "Not bad! Now the REAL challenge begins! Go, Whiscash!"

SHIT.

I HATE WISCASHES WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL AND I WISH FOR NOTHING MORE THAN TO KICK THEIR SMUG GRINS OFF THEIR FACES.

OF ALL THE BATTLES, I JUST HAD TO ENCOUNTER ONE NOW WITH MY ELECTRIC-TYPE OUT, WHOSE ONLY USEFUL ATTACKING MOVE IS THUNDERBOLT.

Wallace's Wiscash… I hate it already. It just flopped on the ground with a big-ass smug grin.

"Magneton! Return!" I cried out and retrieved it. Magneton's useless at this point, so I let out my Roselia.

Dammit though, Wiscash attacked her with a water pulse, which didn't do much damage at all, but thank god she's not confused by the attack. Roselia used Leech Seed, and then Giga Drain which soon knocked out the annoying son-of-a-bitch, leaving Wallace with one last Pokémon.

"This is exciting…" Wallace murmured, almost looking delirious with delight. "I haven't had a battle this intense since… since I first fought Steven. Go, Sealeo!"

Wallace looked drunk with happiness – I know he's still very much in control of himself, but he look more excited than usual.

"You fought Steven before?" I asked. Sealeo and Roselia glared at each other, standing in their places.

"Yes – and I considered it the best battle in my life, but with the way things are going right now…"

Sealeo quickly used Aurora Beam without being ordered to and my Roselia narrowly avoided being hit by stepping aside. The attack could've done a lot of damage. Wallace didn't finish his sentence, but I got what he meant. Maybe this could be my best battle too; not because it's Wallace I'm fighting, but the quality of our battle is more heartfelt.

Tensions were running high… I ordered my Roselia to use Leech Seed, and some of the brown shiny seeds successfully landed and latched onto the Sealeo. But Sealeo used another Aurora Beam that sent her flying backwards.

"Roselia!" I called out, hoping to get her back on her feet with my voice, but she only shook all over as she sat up before letting out a weak cry and collapsed, fainted.

"Just one Pokémon left for both of us now!" Wallace said. True. My Magneton is all I have left, and it might just be able to win this for me…

I released Magneton. It doesn't seem fazed by the sight of the Sealeo, but let out a metallic cry as some energy got drained from the Sealeo thanks to Leech Seed.

The battle progressed with Sealeo blasting Aurora Beams, which only did minimal damage to Magneton. Its thunderbolts, however, almost floored the ice-type Pokémon each time, but always managed to get back on its belly. It's apparent that Sealeo's got a really high HP stat – Wallace must've chucked a load of HP Ups on all of his Pokémon.

But then after Magneton used its whole strength into one blast of Thunderbolt - the Sealeo let out a pained cry before fainting. I couldn't believe it.

I won.

I've beaten Wallace!

I cheered really loudly and hugged my Magneton, petting the cold metal which reverberated with a purr. It went back into the Pokeball and Wallace strolled over towards me with a bright smile and clapped. "Congratulations, Wally! You are well on your way to the road to Championship!"

I was smiling so much that my cheeks have heated up from excitement. I flung myself forwards and hugged him around his waist. I could hear him chuckle and his arms wrapped around me as well. I inhaled his scent, closing my eyes, but I had to break the hug as Wallace dipped his hand in his pocket and tugged out the Rainbadge. I accepted it delightedly and pinned it alongside my other gym badges, finally completing the Hoenn League Challenge. Going to the Pokémon League is optional, but I am now an Elite Trainer, someone who has beaten all the gym leaders once.

"Wally?" Wallace spoke up with a small smile. "You're just staring ahead."

I laughed and shook my head, still full of euphoria. "I am!"

And that made Wallace snort, but then he wound his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. "I'm so proud of you, Wally. You've gone so far in this crazy world and overcame all the hurdles that popped up around you."

"I guess I have," I shrugged.

"No, no, don't tell yourself that going through hardship is trivial!" Wallace waggled his finger, shaking his head. "You've done beautifully in your journey, and it'll soon come to an end… Are you going to take on the Elite Four and the Champion?"

It was hard not to smile at him when he's speaking; he's got such a gentle tone to his voice. "You mean Steven? Heh, if I can beat you, then he wouldn't be so hard."

"That's more like it!" Wallace chuckled and let go of me. "Steven is a FIERCE fighter. He may not look like it, but he has such a cool head on his shoulders when it comes to Pokémon battles! Whereas, I'm more passionate than he is, BUT enough about us, let's celebrate this victory at a bar!"

* * *

Wallace says 'bar' but it's not really a proper bar where alcohol is served. The sale of alcohol is actually prohibited in Sootopolis because drunks keep drowning in the lake all the time, so there are tamer versions with very small amounts of alcohol in. Wallace bought me a simple glass of Cheri Berry cider, although I wished the small building sold Pecha Berry Cider. I just accepted the glass gratefully and smiled at him, imagining that this is a date. I sipped the spicy cider and the tangy taste assaulted my taste buds, making me shiver all over. It tasted SO good, but I can't just gulp the whole lot down so I took it easy and revelled in the delightfully nerve-pleasuring drink. Wallace chuckled at my slow-drinking habit as he took a long sip from his Cheri Berry cider. We both sat at a small table in the far corner beside the windows, where we could see a starry night high in the sky. Our battle took a long time to finish and I didn't realise that our battle went well into the evening. At least we picked a perfect time of night to date at… if Wallace considers this a date, then it's a date to me as well.

"Say, Wallace…" I started, feeling my tongue burn a little from the spiciness of the Cheri cider. "Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend…?"

"No, I don't. Why~?" he asked with a small grin. Dammit, he already knows I got a crush on him! He's blatantly teasing me!

"W-well…" I stuttered, trying to maintain eye contact, "I was just asking to make sure… W-would you like to go out with me?"

Wallace's eyes widened and he let out a surprised 'oh' noise from his lips. He wasn't expecting me to flat-out ask him out! Hah!

"You like me that much…?" he asked.

"I do," I smiled brightly, "I went through everything in my Pokémon journey so that I could meet you again…"

But Wallace wasn't smiling. He looked slightly nervous, trying to make eye contact with me without looking awkward. "Wally, I'm honoured to have Hoenn's newest Elite trainer ask me out, but… aren't you a bit young for me…?"

What.

"But… I'm 14—no, I'm 15! My birthday was on that day when Hoenn almost got destroyed!" I protested with a laugh, but Wallace grimaced, not touching his Cheri cider. The tangy, burning taste on my tongue flared up as my stomach flipped with a sense of dread. "Wallace, I love you – I battled everybody so that I could meet you again on equal terms! We're as powerful as each other!" Wallace's lips curled ever-so-slightly at the word 'love.'

"Wally… do you know how old I am?" he asked me quietly.

That got me stumped. I knew that he was a teenager when I first saw him on TV as a young child, but even then I had no idea how old both of us were so I couldn't gauge his age.

"I don't know…" I answered weakly, feeling the sphere of dread swirl in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm 25 years old. You're 15."

"Now hold on!" I raised my voice angrily, "age has nothing on love!"

"No, but it wouldn't seem right…"

"Says who?!" I shouted. That stumped Wallace as he uncomfortably looked down at his Cheri cider, fingers playing with the stalk of the glass.

"Me…" he grumbled, "you're a kid. What would it say about me, a young man, if I dated someone way younger than I am?"

"But a lot of people date people who are too old for them!"

"Only because they're already of age."

And then my mind flipped and did a complete 360 of realisations. "What, so it's about the legal age for sex that's the problem?"

Going slightly red, Wallace nodded. "I know sexless relationships exist… but I don't even know if it'd work out for us, personally. You're sweet and kind, but I don't even know your favourite colour…" At that, he raised his gaze to meet my eyes and we stared at each other before bursting out laughing. We were both wheezing from losing so much air, we fell into complete hysterics and tears streamed down our eyes. When we do try to speak, the words only die on our lips and we laugh all over again.

How can the subject of favourite colours, a trivial subject, cause us to laugh so hard to the point we're crying?

I can only say that we're perfect for each other on that alone.

After minutes of hysterical laughing, Wallace wiped his eyes and his laughter died down to giggles. We both slumped on the table to stop ourselves from falling over, but our stomachs hurt now from all the shaking.

"Purple," Wallace simply stated and I snorted before shaking my head.

"What?" I gasped out, trying not to chuckle and I took a deep breath as Wallace spoke.

"It's my favourite colour. It's a delightfully rich colour that best symbolises royalty."

I always thought Wallace loved blue because blue is a common colour in the oceans and seas, so this took me by surprise.

"Really? Well… my favourite is blue," I admitted. "Blue… after water and your eyes."

This brought out the brightest blush I've seen in Wallace's cheeks and he coughed. "That's a very sweet comparison…"

I grinned. "It's my best one yet."

But after my disastrous confession, Wallace looked relaxed after the hysterical laughing earlier. I drunk the last of my Cheri cider when I felt his hand rest on mine and my heart skipped a beat. It was my turn to blush now.

"Wally… I'm honoured that you asked me out. While my answer is 'no' I just want to say how amazing I think you are," he smiled sweetly, tips of his fingers gently massaging the sides of my hand until I lifted it to hold his hand. Our fingers interlocked, like we're a couple. This was so real compared to my dreams, which usually composed of me kissing Wallace, but this felt better. "But… I will consider dating you. Although it'll have to be on one condition, since you seem to love challenges."

"Yeah?" I murmured, staring into his eyes. We're only leaning in close to each other, as the table is quite small, but not close enough to kiss.

Wallace smiled a little more, looking so much more comfortable with our proximity. "If you beat the Elite Four and the Champion, then I will go out with you."

"Really!?" I gasped and he laughed softly, nodding. "Thank you!"

I didn't think I need to thank him, but I did anyway. At least I don't have to go back to Petalberg just yet. I'll just climb up the waterfall into Evergrande City and rest at the Pokémon Centre there.

When we both left the bar, it was already the middle of the night. And it's cold as well.

"Goodness, its gotten cold…" Wallace murmured and I nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go back home and have some beauty sleep… would you like to come along?"

To be honest, I REALLY wanted to go with him, but I don't feel sleepy enough. "No thanks, I got my room at the Pokémon Centre."

As we both said our goodbyes to each other, Wallace looked at me hesitantly before stepped towards me. I didn't move. He rested his hands on my cheeks with a serious expression before leaning in to kiss my forehead. The warmth of his lips seared my skin and I took in a trembling breath, filling up with unrelenting happiness. Wallace broke the kiss and smiled at me softly.

"Good luck, my Champion."

* * *

After that, I went to my room at the Pokémon Centre and I laughed out loud, lying back in bed before crying in happiness. I felt so happy, I had to call someone and tell them about it… WANDA!

"Hey, Wanda! You'll never guess what happened!" I gushed over the PokeNav.

_"WALLY. IT'S 2AM IN THE MORNING!"_ Wanda snapped, but I was too happy to be shocked or saddened by anything.

"Wallace kissed my forehead!" I gurgled delightedly. I was met with a brief period of silence before Wanda squealed loudly.

_"OH MY GOD, PLEASE TELL ME MORE!"_

So I told her about my gym battle and encounter with Wallace outside the bar. I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. When I finished the story, Wanda was congratulating me.

_"…So are you going to take the League challenge…?"_ Wanda asked slowly and yawned. _"It's gonna be difficult, ya know…"_

"I know…" I whispered, looking out the window and seeing the lake of Sootopolis in all its aquatic glory in the moonlight. "But it'll be well worth fighting for Wallace…"

* * *

I set out in Victory Road days later without telling anyone apart from Wanda. But the trainers were extremely tough and my Pokémon struggled, but I made it through most of the cave when disaster struck…

An earthquake ripped through the dark caverns and sent rocks and boulders tumbling everywhere. Bridges were smashed and trainers' screams were heard as well as the sound of Pokémon being returned to their Pokeballs and new caves were torn into the walls. But I didn't get out of there in time.

Some rocks tumbled on one side and I tried to outrun it sideward, but I slipped and I felt a crushing weight of many heavy boulders roll onto my body as well as sediment and pebbles. Luckily my head wasn't hit by rocks and there was a large boulder hanging above my head supported by the wall behind me and some tiny stones on my chest. I was trapped in a rock tomb, and I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried.

But I think my ribs are broken, because sharp pains kept firing through my body originating from my chest. I wheezed and tried not to breathe so much, but I'm already winded from the shock of being hit on the head with a stray boulder from earlier and some of my green hair's caked in my own blood. I think blood was still running down from my head and down my neck, staining my clothes and back. It's not a serious wound, because when you cut your head, you bleed like a pig anyway because so much blood flows to your head. The dust of the rockslide permeated heavily in the air and I had to keep coughing otherwise my breathing will go bad, but my nose itched and flared. I think there's something else in the air, but I can't quite put my finger on it…

So I can't yell or even whimper for help… but wait! My PokeNav!

My left arm is free enough to reach into my pocket, but not lift it all the way to my head, so I had to tilt my head to rest my blood-covered ear against the device after dialling emergency services. I told the operator about the earthquake, but she said help is already on the way as many of the other trainers have called since they realised that I haven't left the cave. At that point, I gasped loudly. Something INCREDIBLY sharp ripped into my lung and I screamed, dropping the PokeNav with a noisy clatter. Oh god, my lungs hurt so much…!

That was when I know that my lungs… or lung… got punctured. This is a real emergency. Nobody is anywhere to be seen from what I know because I can't see outside my dark rocky tomb. Nobody can see me. I'm trapped. I'm gonna die here without saying goodbye to everyone.

Wallace… oh Wallace…

My eyes stung from the dust floating around as well as sadness. Tears pricked my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I took very slow, steady breaths. Is this really the end? Am I just gonna die this way? Aren't I gonna grow up and marry Wallace? Experience what romantic love is like…?

And then I thought, yes, I already experienced some romantic love. Wallace bought me that Cheri cider, he took me to the bar, we had a long chat together and I finally know his favourite colour is and we know a lot of small facts about each other… and he even kissed me. I know he kissed just my forehead, but the soft touch of his lips and hands will never leave my memory.

I let out a pained sob. It felt like I was being impaled through the chest when I actually wasn't, but it might as well have with some of these ugly stone crushing my body. I can't feel my feet and there's such coldness in the air that withered around as though it's seeking to sap the life and heat out of people who haven't left Victory road…

My vision faded in and out before I finally fell unconscious.

* * *

Loud noises roused me from my unconsciousness and I gagged as the sharp pain in my chest reminded me that I (probably) broke a rib. These loud noises were coming from outside my rocky tomb.

"H-hey…!" I weakly cried out into the darkness. "I'm h-here…!"

"Wally?!" someone practically screamed and I heard the thunder noise of boulders being forced aside. "Dammit, Metagross! Don't PUSH them, LIFT them, you could crush someone!"

That voice! It's Steven!

"HERE!" my voice gargled and a sharp metallic taste stung my tongue. Blood. The smell was all too familiar and I wailed, closing my eyes tightly. I tilted my head to the side and spat out the liquid, hoping to empty my mouth of the vile taste, but luckily blood wasn't gushing into my mouth but instead came up in small coughs from my… lungs.

"WALLY!" The shout came from nearby and some slithers of light showed up in my tomb before I saw a steely-grey hair. It's definitely Steven.

With a loud grunt, the massive rock above me got forced aside and I was blinded by the sudden flash of light so I had to close my eyes, but I opened them and I smiled slightly, reaching out to the man who saved me. Steven's hand held mine tightly.

"Hang in there, Wally, I'm gonna shift these rocks off your body!" I heard him cry out before letting go of my hand and I felt SUCH RELIEF return to my battered body as he pushed rocks, stones and boulders off me. Steven turned back to me and gently lifted me to lean against his chest while he brushed my cheek. "Are you hurt badly anywhere? Broken bones?"

"Ribs…" I wheezed and coughed, which encouraged blood to run over my lips and the man paled.

"Hang in there, Wally, I'll get you to the hospital!" he whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead before standing up. "Metagross, we're leaving!"

He walked slowly to avoid making me sicker, but my head felt so woozy I almost passed out again. I did just that in Steven's arms.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed with my chest bandaged and IV drips going into my wrist. It felt so uncomfortable I wriggled my body, only to breathe in sharply at the pains pinching my muscles. I hated that BOTH my legs are broken and my left hand, my non-dominant hand, is the only appendage working properly. My right hand was lucky enough but my right wrist is in a tight cast. A nurse came in and told me how lucky I was to avoid death and said to me that I only broke 2 ribs, with one puncturing my right lung. I was in hospital for 4 days so far, with no visitors until now.

My parents came in first, both crying and saying how happy they were to see me alive and pressed gentle kisses to my head and left hand. It was hard trying to learn to write with my non-dominant hand. We chatted, and they didn't say anything about me leaving them so suddenly during the Hoenn Disaster. They just said that they forgave me and that's that.

During the conversation, Wallace himself charged into the room with his long hair loose and panting from running so much.

"Wally! You're okay!" he cried out with a teary smile and ran over to my bed to give my hand a squeeze. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you!" Seeing his face alone made my heart flutter and bring a blush to my pale cheeks.

"It's ok… I'm alive, aren't I?" I chuckled, "Steven found me, so he should get the credit."

"He told me, and told me you were in such bad shape, I thought you were going to die…" he chattered on, almost crying again. I moved my right hand, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my wrist, and placed it on top of his hand.

"Don't worry…" I whispered, "I'm okay now, and I'll heal up soon and I'll be well on my way to the Elite Four and defeat the Champion for you." Wallace just laughed softly and wiped his eyes free of tears.

My mom and dad just watched us, with mom looking delighted that I 'have a lover at long last' while dad just grinned and raised an eyebrow at me, being all like 'why didn't you tell me you were gay? I would've bought you pink clothes' knowing what he's like.

"Wally, who is this lovely young woman?" my oh-so-dear mom simpered. Dad just roared in laughter and rested his hand on mom's shoulder, much to her confusion.

"This is Wallace, the Gym Leader of Sootopolis!" he laughed, trying not to double over. Mom peered at Wallace's handsome features and she blushed deeply.

"Oh goodness, I do apologise! You looked so beautiful, I thought you were a woman!" she squeaked, but Wallace was good-natured about it and laughed softly as well. "You've grown so much since I last saw you at that contest 5 years ago!"

"Thank you very much, I don't mind at all!" Wallace chuckled.

"You two looked like such a cute couple too~!" mom giggled and dad stopped smiling and looked between me and Wallace in a mix of horror and confusion.

"Wally? And Wallace? Together? Like a couple?" he whispered to mom and she nodded with a giggle. I turned to Wallace and he sent me a secretive wink.

"Wally says that he'd date me if he beats the Champion of Hoenn," Wallace announced with a big smile and my parents both stared at him in surprise. "I thought I give him a chance anyway, as he is a sweet young man who even risked his life during the journey just to win me over."

"Wait, my dear boy was doing all this for you?" my mom said in a hushed voice, looking incredibly surprised.

"He was, he's a lot more romantic than I thought~!" Wallace giggled.

My dad seemed to be the slowest on the intake, as he asked; "So, uh… you're… gay for my son?"

I laughed a little and held Wallace's hand tighter and he gave me a loving look that only confirmed my dad's suspicions.

"Ah… you're both gay… right…" he nodded, unsure of how to react. I rolled my eyes are him.

"Dad, all it means is that I love Wallace a lot. We may not be going out right now, but as soon as I beat the Elite 4 and the Champion, then we can be together!" I explained. Wallace watched on, still holding my hand. I had to withdraw my right hand as my wrist felt extremely sore.

Soon, visiting hours are over and my parents left after kissing me goodbye. Wallace stayed, however, because he's a gym leader and the rules can be bent for them. He held my hand again, giving it a soft kiss. "You didn't have to go through Victory Road… but I had no idea that an earthquake occurred until it came on the news and I saw Steven carry you towards an ambulance… I was so scared. They wouldn't even let me into the theatre."

"Were you jealous when you saw him carry me?" I asked with a small smile, squeezing his hand playfully. Wallace laughed and shook his head.

"…Yes. I was jealous, I wanted to carry you, and kiss your poor head, and kiss your hands and your lips…" he murmured, looking straight into my eyes. "…I feel silly. I never felt like this towards anyone but Steven."

"I always felt it during my Pokémon journey…" I said, "It was my crush for you that kept me going up to our battle."

Wallace just smiled and nodded, giving my hand another princely kiss.

* * *

A couple of months later, I healed up completely and I went off through Victory Road again. This time, there were no natural disasters to stop me and I made it to the grand building of the Pokémon League itself. I stayed for the night to completely recover, and then I went on to defeat the Elite Four handily. My Pokémon were really battered and their PP levels were low, so luckily I completely revived them all with the items that I gathered over my journey that I thought were useless.

I've grown in height as well thanks to a growth spurt, so I felt physically stronger than normal. Because of my asthma returning from that accident, I had to use my inhaler before entering the corridor leading to the Champion…

I took a deep breath and the doors automatically opened, showing me a room bathed in bright light… I blinked a few times and smiled as brightly as the lights as I walked up the steps, until…

I see Wallace sitting on the Champion's throne, looking depressed with his hair unkempt and bags under his eyes. But those lovely eyes brightened when he saw me and he got up quickly and ran over to embrace me, with his white cloak wrapping around us like angel's wings. I was confused though. Why was Wallace here? Is he here to watch me battle Steven?

"Wallace? Where's Steven?" I asked and he laughed, letting go of me.

"He's not the Champion anymore."

This took me by surprise and I took a better look at the cloak he's wearing. It's the fabled Champion's cloak – the garment that only the Champion of Hoenn could wear.

I couldn't believe it. Wallace is the new Champion of Hoenn.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" I asked, hurt. He looked away sadly.

"He wanted to go soul-searching. He felt that he isn't wanted anymore here at the league, but then he just surrendered his Champion position to ME and gave me the cloak… it's not against the rules as I AM already a Gym leader, but we didn't even battle, so…"

I shook my head. "No, no, I don't get it! Does it mean I have to fight YOU to be the Champion?!"

"Yes," Wallace mumbled, "but let's not dawdle…" He took a breath and walked to the Champion's throne, standing in front of it and looking magnificent. "I am Champion Wallace, the most powerful trainer in the Hoenn region. If you beat me, you shall be recognised in the Hall of Fame and forever remembered as the Elite trainer who defeated me! However, if you lose, than you must start the challenge all over again from the Elite Four." He finished the obligatory Champion's speech and picked a Pokeball from his pocket. "Do you challenge me to a battle?"

Staring at him now, I realised why he looks so tired. He's been battling so many trainers; he looked as though he might collapse from sleep anytime soon. I'm sure there's set times that they can be battled at so they get their sleep, but it's not that… Wallace doesn't seem to have the heart to battle passionately anymore. If he was a gym leader, he'd have more time to be himself. I realised that he doesn't work well under pressure.

"No," I said firmly, frowning, "not if you're too tired to fight."

Wallace sighed, "Then you'll have to leave—"

"NO," I yelled and that made him jump in shock. "In fact, I don't think I even WANT to be a powerful Pokémon trainer! I just don't feel the passion to battle anymore! I lost my spark!" I growled and quickly began to unpin all my gym badges from my jacket before angrily throwing the 8 metal pieces to the ground, making them clatter loudly. Wallace watched with wide eyes, saying nothing or he was unsure of what to say.

I carried on furiously as realisations rattled in my conscience; "I took on a Pokémon journey to win your respect, and I already won it! Maybe you don't feel the same feelings that I have towards you, but they shouldn't have to keep me from living MY life and what I REALLY want to do – becoming a Pokémon Contest coordinator! I quit being a Pokémon Trainer, screw that, I'm gonna become a contest coordinator and a Pokémon fashion designer! I'm going to love myself first before loving other people! That's that!"

With the badges lying on the ground, I turned and began to walk away. Wallace was calling my name, but I ignored him in favour of going to the door, hammering it and yelling. "HOI! I've given up the challenge, so let me out, Drake!"

The door automatically opened and I ran away through the Elite Four's rooms, with tears prickling my eyes. I entered the Pokémon Centre and sat on my bed in my booked room, feeling naked without my gym badges on my jacket. I wish I hadn't acted like a drama-queen.

So now what? I just threw away my only chance of getting together with the man I love.

Someone was knocking on my door, but I wasn't interested in talking to anyone, so I ignored them and curled up in bed, willing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

I was very immature at that time. I was reckless with my thoughts and actions despite being a good kid when I used to be sheltered by my mom and dad. I should've just stayed and talked things over with Wallace, but I just threw away my gym badges in front of him and said that I wanted to be someone else as though it was his fault that I became a Pokémon trainer.

Gaaaaah… love makes me do crazy things…

Anyway, sometime after that disaster, I went back to Petalberg. I had a heart-to-heart with my parents about how things went between me and Wallace, and I'm glad they didn't say anything stupid when I started crying, but hugged me instead, saying that my feelings are natural and that things like this happen all the time. Why can't love be simpler?

"You see, son, I dated a lot of women before I met your mother, and my relationship with her is worth far more than all my old girlfriends combined," my dad said wisely and my mother blushed pink, "Wallace may be your first love, but he certainly won't be the last. There are billions of young men and women that you can fall for, and someday one of them will become your… husband or whatever."

I stayed home for a while after that. I actually missed my bedroom and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The room smells of nostalgia and it felt good to wake up in a stable environment again. I woke up to mom coming into my room carrying a tray with my breakfast on. She says that I've been on the skinny side and asked if I've been eating properly when I ran away on my adventure. Nobody could beat her pancakes and berries though, and now that I'm back home, I feel as if I'm packing on the pounds with the regular 3 meals a day diet. I never felt so healthy before. Maybe something happened to improve the air quality of Petalberg for once, but that would be wishful thinking. I hung out more with dad and improved my kinship with him and we get along even better than ever. We didn't play sports as I dreaded, we just built some bird boxes to sell as it's almost that time of year when the Taillow breed and need places to sleep in. Wanda and her family came over for a day trip and we all got along again like a house on fire. Wanda in particular looked a little disappointed when she saw that I've shot up in height again and I'm now taller than she is. She was going to try out a couple of new dresses on me as well. Needless to say, that strange side of me that likes women's clothing was disappointed.

"Oh well! I'll make you suits then!" Wanda chuckled.

In the evening, we sat outside together in the front garden and I told her everything that happened between Wallace and I. She nodded sadly and embraced me, allowing me to have a small cry on her shoulder. I don't feel as sad as before, though I really miss my gym badges.

"I wish I had battled him… but it wouldn't feel right," I murmured. She patted my back.

"You two just didn't have the passion," she cooed, "that battle wouldn't have any meaning if there's no heart put into it, and your Pokémon wouldn't fight as well as normal."

She was right though. And that was why I had her give me a quick sewing lesson with some scraps of fabric so that I can start becoming a personal fashion designer for contest coordinators and their Pokémon. I had a lot of fun, and when Wanda and her family went to leave to travel back to Vendanturf, we hugged each other and kissed cheeks and said our goodbyes.

"I wish you the best, Wally," she whispered in my ear, "I'll watch out for your designs on tv!"

Wanda really is the best cousin in the world. With her encouragement and teachings, I was well on the way to becoming a Pokémon fashion designer.

* * *

With my materials gathered, I flew all the way to Lilycove City to the contest hall. Recently, the contest halls around Hoenn closed down and changed into Battle Tents, which is a disaster really because people would rather show off their Pokémon than battle them. But now it means that the contests will all be in one building in one city – the tourism industry must be exploding right now within Lilycove. Even the Inns are full for once.

My problem is finding someone I can work with. I hung around the lobby and chatted with people, but some just stared at me, making sure that I'm not a thief or a suspicious character. Some asked for references, names of trainers that I have worked with, but I never worked before. But seriously, they're basically telling me that I need experience in order to have a job, but I need the job for experience! I was getting desperate, but after seeing some security guards in the place looking at me suspiciously, I just gave up and left the contest hall, fuming. I'm angry that nobody recognised me as an Elite trainer—oh wait; I rejected that title the moment I threw down my badges in front of the renowned Hoenn Champion Wallace.

"What do I do…? I can't just give up; I need to find someone…" I hissed at the ocean splashing noisily by the harbour. "Give me a sign, ocean…"

"Excuse me?" someone went up to me and I coughed, trying to look friendly. It was a little girl holding a white scarf and a simple red button. "Do you have any needle and thread? I can't enter the cute contest with a plain scarf!"

This could be my chance, but she's a little girl and I can't just charge her for a simple repair job. I don't even know how much I ought to charge people for making costumes for their Pokémon. Damn, I really wish I had thought this through before coming to Lilycove.

"Yes, sure. I'll be quick, if you like."

"Good! You have 20 minutes to get the button on!" she demanded and handed the scarf over as well as the red button. "How much will it cost?"

"Uh…" I looked over the scarf, pretending to appraise it, "well, I got some sparkly pink sequins that I can sew on around the red button in the middle so you could tie the ends as a bow in front of the Pokémon's neck… so 5 Pokédollars."

"That cheap?!" the girl stared at me in shock, but she immediately gave me a 5 Pokédollar note, "Yes, add the sequins on, and be quick!"

And thus, I sat on the comfortable grass and got out a tub of sequins from my bag and some thread and a needle. It's dead-easy stitching the button on as well as the small sequins. I layered them over the top of each other so there are no gaps in-between them, making them look like scales. The little girl ran up to me with her mom in tow and I presented her with the scarf and she gasped, taken aback.

"Does it look okay…?" I asked nervously, hoping I haven't gone overboard with the sequins, but the girl squealed and bounced up and down on the spot, taking the scarf into her hands and excitedly showing her mom it.

"Look, mommy! This designer put sequins on! Don't they look pretty? It only cost me 5 Pokédollars!" she gurgled and the mother examined it, looking surprised.

"Well, I never! I never knew that designers still use sequins! Nowadays, it's all about jewels and expensive jewellery," the mother rolled her eyes, but she suddenly took my hand and firmly shook it, "thank you so much for not charging my daughter so much, you wouldn't believe how much the other designers around here charge us! She asked someone to sew the button on, and they just turned her down, and someone else said at a cost of 30 Pokédollars!"

"R-really? That's so expensive!" I gabbled, pretending to be outraged. I don't know how much other designers charge, but then some people walking past us heard our conversation and were glancing at the little girl's scarf in interest. "You shouldn't put a price on beauty, although 5 Pokédollars is more than enough to get me another tub of sequins…"

The mother didn't listen to me as she handed over a 5 Pokédollar note to me. "Just take it – you may be new around here, but take it from me: it's important to make a profit as well!" I accepted the money, waiting for her to demand it back, but then the little girl was yelling at her mom.

"Come on, mom! The contest starts in like, seconds!" She suddenly grabbed my hand, looking determined. "Come on, tall person! You gotta come with me to the contest hall! It's the rules!" Oh damn, I almost forgot I needed to go in with her! I've seen countless designers enter the contests with the contestants they worked with.

So I followed her inside with her mother, then her mom kissed the girl's head, wishing her good luck, before I went backstage with the other contestants and their designers.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl and then she fitted bows into her hair.

"It's Shelly!" she said, and then she released a Skitty from its Pokeball. Shelly quickly fitted the scarf around Skitty's neck and she sighed in happiness at the sequins catching the light from the massive spotlights in the backstage.

"Does it look good?" I asked hesitantly. I can't believe I'm being thrust into things so fast. How could I have forgotten that there were contests running on this day? Usually, they only come one at certain days, and I was sure I went on a day off… oh damn… That's right; all the contest halls are closed now apart from this one, so EVERY DAY there's a contest going on.

Shelly frowned at me, looking ready to explode. "You're the designer! You made it this way, so it should be good!"

Oh boy, I got my work cut out for me.

* * *

But the Normal Rank Cute contest went without a hitch. Us designers stood on the side-line with our sewing kits ready in case of a wardrobe malfunction, and… that's it. We just stand there and look pretty, although I'm just wearing a plain white shirt, brown leather shoes and dark green trousers while the other 3 designers look amazing in their designer clothes. They already turned their noses up at me as soon as they saw my boring attire. Well screw them too.

Shelly's Skitty got the most applauses though for the scarf I re-designed, earning her the highest points on aesthetic style. The other contestants' Pokémon were far too overdressed, and a Torchic even fell over because someone though it was a cool idea to give it an all-body cape that caught it's feet and made it fall over. It was pretty funny hearing this male designer groan beside me, knowing that when this contest is over, he'll be fired.

Shelly's a decent Pokémon coordinator already. Skitty may be a normal-type, but she won in the end after battling a Hitmontop that battled wearing a ridiculous karate gear that got filthy extremely easy and the black belt on it fell off and temporarily blinded him, giving Skitty a chance to Tackle it out of the battle ring.

And then there was the award's ceremony – as Shelly squealed in delight, the judge ordered for the designer to come up, and I nervously walked up to the podium, with the lady asking me to stand beside Shelly and we both smiled for the photo shoots. Nobody even knew my name, but I just grinned happily, waving at some people in the audience and they cheered even more loudly. The Judge gave Shelly the Normal Rank Cute contest winner's ribbon, but I didn't get anything apart from a 2000 Pokédollar prize reward for the best fashion design. I'd rather have money than medals and ribbons.

Just as everyone cleared out the room slowly, filtering through the doors, Shelly suddenly gave me a hug and I patted her brown hair awkwardly. "Thank you so much for helping me!" she cried, "if I win the Master Cute contest, I'll dedicate my victory to you – oh, and my mama too for driving me here!"

I laughed and hugged her back, feeling like an older brother. "Be sure to dedicate it to Wally – that's my name."

* * *

That contest was what thrust me into fame as a fashion designer. I had photographers flashing their cameras at me and journalists following me out of the building, but I speedily ran and hid myself in the Pokémon Centre and locked myself in my room. But I was too excited to settle down and I just skipped on the spot like a dork before rolling on my bed, giggling like a maniac and laughing out loud.

As soon as I left the Pokémon Centre after breakfast, someone ran up to me desperately – a young man with a Swellow sitting on his shoulder. "Hey! I saw you yesterday when that little girl won! Are you free right now to be my designer?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, but only if there's enough time for me to be inspired," I nodded.

"Well then!" the boy grinned and he shook my hand enthusiastically, "my name's Derek – I'm entering the Master Rank Cool contest, and I'm entering the one in 2 days! That'll be more than enough time for you to make an outfit for both of us, right?"

Wait, what? An outfit for him AND his Pokémon?

"H-hold on, I'm only experienced in making small-scale outfits for Pokémon right now…" I gulped and Derek just sniggered.

"Make me a cool cape then!" he said, "and a fedora too!"

I shuddered. He's wearing a white t-shirt and ripped jeans with some very shoddy trainers – there's no way that I'm putting a fedora on this young man as long as he's wearing casual clothing, it just won't do, he doesn't look CLASSY enough!

"…How about a waistcoat and shirt with black jeans?" I added, hoping that he'd see sense, but to my surprise he shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, you're the designer; you know what you're doing."

I never felt like having so much power before.

Thus, I set out to drawing my ideas down on paper. Derek watched me sketch out my idea of an outfit for him. I told him that he'll have to buy some of the outfit for himself from a normal shop, as I never mastered the skill of making clothes from scratch just yet. I can make accessories though. He was difficult to talk to at times as he was too busy gabbling on about how awesome bird-type Pokémon are, but all I could do was sigh and be patient with him. He's got quite the flighty personality.

And a day later, Derek was wearing an ordinary all-white suit. White trousers, white waistcoat, white shirt… Oh, he wore black shoes too. Anyway, his blonde hair was pretty long, so I plaited it for him and fixed in silvery bird feathers into the plait, securing them so they don't fall out. He stared at himself in the mirror in my booked room with no particular emotion.

"I… uh… no offence, but don't I look a bit gay with the hairdo?"

Hairs rose on my neck and my hands were gripping the handle of the hand-mirror tightly. I took deep, angry breaths through my nose and forced out a smile. "I'm sorry, I don't get it?"

"Well… y'know, this hair…" he grimaced, fiddling with the feathers.

"I'm the designer, so PLEASE let me know if you like it or not, I can just leave you to change your own style while I fix up a bow-tie for your Swellow," I spoke slowly, trying not to explode.

"It's too gay for me, alright?"

The handle of the hand-mirror snapped and I slammed the item on the table, breaking the glass and Derek yelped in surprise. "Jesus, man! Whatcha do that for?!"

"So you don't like your hair because it's 'too gay'?" I seethed, narrowing my eyes. "Your hair looked too 'straight' so I thought plaiting it would make it look better!"

"What's your problem?" Derek snapped, "I just don't like my hair – go undo for it me!"

"Turn around then, good sir," I snarled, and he did as he was told, and I carefully unpinned the beautiful silvery feathers from his hair. "Just so you know, your remarks earlier were homophobic and offensive."

"I'm not homophobic, I got a gay cousin!" I could practically feel him roll his eyes. I was sorely tempted to yank his plait but I knew better than to do that.

"Saying that your hair is 'too gay' is saying that it's a bad thing, so no, there's no excuse."

Derek just stepped away, looking furious without glancing at me. "Piss off, fag."

My lip just curled. I'm surprised at how well I'm taking this. "Is that all?"

He was FUMING at my calmness. He just yanked up his jacket and bag of spare clothes. "I ain't paying you for this!"

"For what? I do not understand?" I asked innocently, blinking for good effect. Derek just growled and stormed past me, leaving my room and nothing else but disappointment.

With my heart pounding hard, I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath, having never dealt with a confrontation like that before. But should I have pointed out his homophobia…? If I kept my mouth shut, things would've gone smoothly and I'd be paid, but I just… can't stand the thought of working with someone as ridiculously boorish as him. He might've gone to find someone else to do his fancy costume, or worse; give him just a fedora to wear with a plain shirt and ripped jeans. I thought ages ago that I never experienced homophobia, but I think I just did, even though I never said outright that I'm gay…

I couldn't do this. I'm happy with routines and interacting with people, but now I feel like hiding. Something's amiss. It's been like this since I won my first joint-contest with Shelly, but maybe I'm just bad with routine changes.

* * *

I wasted the rest of my day wandering around Lilycove, hoping that someone would recognise me and employ me, but no. There's nothing left for me to go on.

I went over to the lighthouse far from the city and sat on the grass, staring out at the ocean. It felt like yesterday since Wallace and I slept at the Sky Pillar together near the world's catastrophic end in each other's arms. I so wanted to be in them right now and bury my face in his shirt and inhale his scent…

It felt like hours later when I woke up rudely to someone kicking my hip and I yelled in surprise. I went to stand up, but hands forced me to sit down and I remained where I was as I tried to see who was in front of me. It was Derek himself standing there alongside his Swellow.

"Thanks to you, some dick reported me to the contest board and they disqualified me before I could even enter a contest!" he ranted and took out a whistle from his pocket, grinning maliciously. "But I'll have my revenge, at least. You're just some weedy pasty punk who thinks he can deny me a service!"

"W-wait, what do you mean you got reported—" I tried to speak but he raised a finger and interrupted.

"Someone overheard our conversation and recognised me as a former contestant," he explained with a snarl, "and then when I went to register at the contest hall, they flagged me as a troublemaker because of my behaviour and barred me for 6 months!"

"You're responsible for your own behaviour!" I argued and went to stand up, but he swiftly slammed his foot against my stomach and I gasped, falling back on my bum and my head hit the lighthouse wall behind me, rattling my vision. I could see multiple Dereks' grinning simultaneously and raising the whistles to his lips before my vision stabilised. Suddenly, the Swellow screeched angrily and flapped towards me, raising its claws. I cried out and shielded my eyes with my arms, but the claws of the Swellow sliced through the shirt fabric and I felt my arms… oh god, my arms… it was like having carving knives thrown through my bones, and I whimpered, shaking all over.

"You have this coming! You shouldn't have brought up that gay crap in the first place and gotten me into trouble, so now you'll pay for my disqualification…" Fearing another assault, I curled up into a ball.

But as I did that, the silent command from the bird whistle spurred the Swellow on, and it squealed a few octaves higher than before. It swooped down on me and it's bloodied claws slashed the back of my shirt, sinking the tip of the talons into my flesh and I screamed into the ground. Derek's hysterical laughter tore through my thoughts and I shook as I turned my head to see him.

"Get up, pansy, and fight back! Oh, but you're a fashion designer, so you can't get your precious mittens all muddy!" Derek spat and laughed hard again. He blew the whistle, but the Swellow didn't attack. It just rested on the ground by him, waiting for an order. "Swellow, go for his face!" he sneered, "nobody will want to look at him when he's being screwed!"

Panicking, I shot to my feet. Adrenaline was racing through my body, and I've forgotten about the stabbing pains in my arms and back. But I only made it a few feet before something tackled me hard from behind and winded me, making me fall flat onto the ground. I didn't even hear Swellow coming. He was just so silent in flight, like a Noctowl. I rolled on my back to look up.

Big mistake.

Immediately, like it spotted prey, the bird screamed and dive-bombed towards me. I didn't have time to react. Everything was just so sluggish.

I moved to the side, but the talons of Swellow's left foot sliced the skin on my cheeks, lips, eyebrow and forehead in one go, and blood splashed over my right eye.

It couldn't feel anything. I honestly couldn't feel any pain at all. White flashes shone in my vision as I stared up at the sky from the shock of being struck so hard by needle-like talons. Everything was running in slow motion as my hand hopelessly reached up to the dimming sky and tears pricked my eyes. Salty tears ran into the deep cuts on my disfigured face and the sharp pain made me hiss before a sob broke out from my mouth. I withdrew my hand and willed my body to move. I forced myself onto my feet. I need to get out of here. My legs were shaking so much that I thought I wouldn't make it – I didn't.

Swellow came back again, but its claws scraped at my hair this time, cutting the scalp and I screamed loudly, trying to shove the bird off me. Derek's laughter rang in my ears as I tried to fight off the stupid Pokémon. During the struggle, I fell onto my bum and remembered something that's still in my pocket. Without thinking, I grabbed the item and punched the Swellow with it just as it was going for my neck and the bird flapped in pain. I look down at the pair of bloody sewing scissors in my hand and I gasped in horror. I just attacked a Pokémon!

"NO! SWELLOW!" I heard Derek cry and he shot me a murderous look. "KILL HIM, SWELLOW!" And with that, he blew his whistle extra hard. But the Swellow was in agony at the stab wound I gave it in it's wing, stumbling to the side. It can't fly in a straight line now, but it can still very well kill me.

"I'm sorry, Swellow!" I sobbed and my hand shook wildly as I threw the scissors onto the ground a few feet away from me. "I didn't want to hurt you, but Derek shouldn't make you hurt someone on purpose!"

The bird Pokémon rested on the ground and hissed at me. It wasn't listening. Suddenly, it's beak began to shine and I paled. Is Swellow seriously going to use Drill Peck on me? A human?

I wished I had my scissors on me now, but I could NEVER hurt a Pokémon, no matter what!

I just stood there, trembling all over as the Swellow dashed towards me, and everything went white as a sharp jab struck my throat. It felt like a cold punch.

* * *

I didn't die. I passed out as soon as I was hit once by Drill Peck. That's what a witness said apparently.

I'm in hospital, recovering and very silent. I'm only staring ahead now as these stitches stung on my face. I lost count of how many stitches that the nurse sewn onto my face. The police came in and interviewed me, being careful not to say too many things as memories flashed in my mind from that attack on me… days ago. Apparently, I fell into a coma. My lungs were full of blood and I very nearly died. I don't want to talk about it.

Cute Skittys…

Cute Skittys…

Cute baby Pokémon…

Baby Pokémon sneezing…

Baby Pokémon rolling around…

Cute Skitty's… Cute Skitty's… Cute Skitty's…

I haven't spoken. My throat is severely sore and I can only drink liquids to sustain me. The nurse gave me this notebook and insisted that I could write to wash my worries away, but talking about it doesn't help at all. I feel alone, no matter how many people came to visit me. I was silent when my parents came, I was ignorant when the Gym leaders paid me a visit and I even shut out poor Wanda and she cried heavily, asking where Wally went. I just angrily wrote on a spare piece of paper for the nurse to stop letting people visit me. So I got no visitors.

I tried to tune into the news, but it was boring stuff about stocks and shares… until my face appeared on the TV screen and I gaped, feeling self-conscious.

'…Young Pokémon Trainer Wally is still in a life-threatening critical condition after an assault on him by wandering bird Trainer Derek Bowls. Bowls has been arrested for attempted murder which could be doubled as a hate crime as the victim was apparently gay. The police insist that they'll charge with him with hate crime charges even if the victim is not gay because Bowls' attack on him was based on Wally's sexuality. Under the Pokémon Legislation clause 12, he will be charged for using Pokémon to carry out the vicious attack that left numerous injuries and possibly mental trauma on the victim…'

This notebook is all I've been writing in for the past few days as I'm recovering. I'm not in an unstable condition anymore, but at least I'm safe now. It's just a matter of not looking into the mirror and seeing how deformed I may look…

* * *

Something amazing happened. Wallace came to see me.

Despite what happened before, Wallace smiled at me, but began to tear up at the sight of the stiches on my face.

"H-hey…" I croaked and patted the chair beside my bed, "I thought I told the nurse not ta let anyone in…"

"Wally…" Wallace sniffled and walked over, sitting on the bed instead and took my hands into his, letting him examine the bandages on my arms with an angry frown. "How could anyone do this to you?!"

"Derek's been arrested now… so I'm safe," I said, hoping to calm him down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see YOU," he gripped my hands, looking into my eyes. I'm glad I didn't get blinded. "Oh, Wally… I'm so sorry that this happened to you…"

I said nothing, but I brought his hands up and I kissed his knuckles.

"I'm sorry about that stuff at the Pokémon League… I was overdramatic," I admitted. Wallace's expression softened and he lifted our hands, kissing my knuckles in return.

"No, Wally, it was unfair of me to impose that tough challenge on you. I should've known better than to send you all the way through the Elite Four. It was my fault then that you got in hospital…" He spoke gently and reached up to caress my cheek, the one that doesn't have stitches on.

"Two trips to the hospital is hardly your fault," I joked with a small chuckle. "I just have bad luck."

Wallace leaned in to kiss my cheek. "No, you're the luckiest young man in the world. You have wonderful relatives, an understanding family, friends to depend on… I just don't feel suited to be your friend after that attack on you. I thought I was going to break that Swellow's neck and choke Derek with it when I saw you lying on the ground, wounded…"

My eyes widened. "You were there in Lilycove?"

He nodded. "I heard news about a sensational designer rising through the ranks at the Pokémon Contest in the fashion groups, so I came to see if it was you, but I searched the whole city and Nurse Joy told me you were going for a stroll so I searched again when I heard the Swellow screech and I saw it attack you…" His eyes were brimming again with some tears. "I thought it killed you right in front of my eyes. Other people heard and called the police and ambulance while I held you in my arms. I thought you were going to die in my arms… I never felt my heart break so painfully before, I wouldn't even let you go when the ambulance people got there so I went into the ambulance with you. Derek got captured after trying to hide out in the cove."

I don't give a Hoot-Hoot what Derek's been up to. His name alone made me suck in a breath to stop myself shaking.

"And now you got PTSD…" Wallace gulped, and a tear ran down his cheek. I wiped it off and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his.

"I didn't expect someone like you to cry so much…" I smiled a little, our faces still close together. The other man just stared back at me with a small blush. I've grown a lot on this journey, and I'm now tall enough to reach his shoulders. I feel so forgiving for some strange reason, but I just accepted my feelings for what they are and I acted on them.

"A-ah, well…" Wallace glanced away, with that adorable blush still stuck in his cheeks, "I-I never seen so much blood on a person before… so… wait, did you just kiss me?"

I laughed and rested against my pillow to stop my chest and back from hurting so much. They still hurt and the wounds stung, but laughing seemed to wash the agony away. Wallace… is actually a bit of a dork. And I LOVE that.

"Wallace… I love you," I smiled brightly. It was wrong of me to run around so much. Home was in Petalberg City, but as I drifted from home, my 'home' could very well be within Wallace's heart – a special place for me.

"I love you too, Wally," he whispered.

Those words alone confirmed it as well as another gentle, lingering kiss.

* * *

EPILOGUE.

Like Wallace said, I have PTSD. The doctor reckoned that I have a mild form of it, but whenever I see Pokémon use slashing style moves, I find myself short of breath. My asthma returned so I had to be careful at all times from now on.

Wallace and I are officially dating now. The media had a fit when we were caught kissing gently outside the hospital, making up all sorts of fairy-tale tabloid titles such as 'CHAMPION IN LOVE WITH MAN,' 'FORBIDDEN ROMANCE BLOOMS BETWEEN MALE TRAINERS' as well as 'GAY LOVE PREVAILS FOLLOWING HATE CRIME.' Photos of our kiss were published EVERYWHERE in the internet as well as newspapers. Mom and dad kept a clipping in a frame on the wall above the fireplace so they can see their son and future-son-in-law everytime they see the picture. Sweet. But the newspaper headlines were just talking about 'gay love' and not just 'love.' The love between gays is no different from the love felt with straight people.

It was all a bit of a fairytale romance. Wallace treated me like his prince and I treated him like he's the best husband in the world – though we're not married (but that could change soon!) And we had small dinner dates occasionally at the bar in Sootopolis where we drank those Cheri Ciders in. We went to a posh restaurant once and danced at the top floor in our suits, watched on by surprised couples who probably never seen men dance together with such love in their eyes before.

After my attack, I didn't feel like becoming a fashion designer for contest trainers anymore. But Wallace kindly encouraged me to make some accessories for his Pokémon, and I did. I gave Sealeo a silvery crown, my Gardevoir a black veil on her head and… a gold silk scarf for Milotic with jewels sewn onto it with extra sequins.

"Just like my very first contest…" Wallace muttered nostalgically, feeling the soft material. "Thank you, Wally. You're my greatest inspiration."

My heart swelled with pride. I can feel good about myself now; I can be selfish if I wanted to, because I'm allowed to make myself feel proud of my abilities. It's not a sin to love yourself first; otherwise you'll never know what you want in life if you always put others before yourself.

Body image is no longer my concern either. I have pale scars on my face now, but I heal REALLY fast apparently so there were no problems with infection. The scars may be permanent, but Wallace kisses them regardless, saying how beautiful I am over and over again on nights when we make love together.

He handed me my Gym badges back in a decorated display case. But instead of putting them back in my old jacket, we hung them up on the wall of his home in Sootopolis City. We practically live together now as a happy couple. I couldn't put it into words how perfect we are together. I love him so much. I love him more than everything. I love him so much that I go loopy and giggle to myself for no reason.

I'm still unemployed, though I go out occasionally and win Pokémon battles and earn enough money to pay rent. But as I'm mentally recovering from Swellow's assault, I'm slowly gaining the courage to be near other people. Wallace says that we ought to enter contests together again since Wallace gave up being a coordinator before he could achieve his final Cool contest ribbon. He only needs the Master Rank Cool contest ribbon left before completing his collection, so I agreed to be his designer.

Oh yeah, Derek got sentenced for 20 years prison with some parole. It really stinks, but a lot of people in Hoenn hate him already and saw his face all over the internet on videos captured of him attacking me, so even if he's let out early he won't be able to live a peaceful life. His Pokémon were confiscated, but they got euthanised so that they won't be used for violence again. I felt bad about it though, it wasn't the Swellow's fault that it was raised to be bad…

Life isn't completely perfect, but things are working their way into place gradually, so life WILL get better.

I love my family, my cousin, friends, Wallace… and myself. Accepting and knowing myself was the biggest challenge, but now I don't feel selfish about it.

You need to know what YOU want in order to enjoy life - your life is yours to enjoy.


End file.
